Mine
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: After Cartman executes a prank on Kyle, Butters and Tweek - they are turned into girls. But instead of breaking down, their lives actually get better. Gender-Bender; expanded from a one-shot by popular demand! Creek, Style, Bunny.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Style, Creek and Bunny

**Summary: **After a prank by Cartman, Kyle, Tweek and Butters are changed into girls. Lame summary, but the story is better, I promise haha

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** This started out as a one-shot, but I expanded it into a full 3 chapter story haha. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes III:** The tense kind of changes from 'he' to 'she' – especially regarding our gender-bending characters lol so just ignore it and bear with me.

Rated **M**… for Mafesto… xD … and **C** … for clichés

**Shot Theme:** My Father's Gun – by Elton John

* * *

"So wait… say that again." Stan said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He was currently standing in the hallway of their high school – beside his locker, with Craig and Kenny. Wendy and Bebe were also standing there, after stopping when Cartman's previous comment had caught their attention as they passed.

Cartman smirked. "I told you…" He repeated calmly and a bit arrogantly. "I was able to get my hands on a few 'concoctions' that Dr. Mafesto had recently been working on. For once, they didn't involve multiple asses." He grinned.

"So… what kind of 'concoctions' are you talking about?" Kenny shrugged.

Again, the beefier teen smirked wickedly. "Let's just assume I know WHY Kyle, Tweek and Butters are sick today." He sighed, leaning casually against the lockers.

"Cartman, what did you do?" Stan snapped angrily; he had a sinking feeling, now that he knew it had something to do with Kyle.

Craig seemed to get a similar feeling, because his gray eyes narrowed on Cartman. "Yeah, just stop being an asshole and spill." He grumbled.

"Well, let's just say that Tweek, Kyle and Butters can no longer use the phrase 'Bros Before Hoes' …" He smirked. "I turned those fags into chicks."

Cartman grinned even wider as he saw the mouths of his friends drop open in shock. "You didn't!" Wendy laughed, still surprised – but for some reason, found the idea highly amusing.

"Did." Eric said, giving her a wink. "Come on, it's pretty funny." He looked back toward his friends.

Stan narrowed his eyes, "No it's _not_. You don't know what the hell Mafesto puts into those fucking experiments of his – they could seriously get hurt!" He yelled.

"Yeah, and how do you even know it worked?" Kenny asked with a cheeky grin.

"Dumbass, why do you think they're 'sick' today? They're probably freaking out." Cartman laughed. "I snuck into their rooms last night and injected the serum into their arms while they slept."

Craig tensed, "What the hell is your problem, fatass?" He snapped angrily.

"Jesus, calm down asshole. By the sounds of it, I should've turned YOU three into chicks instead. Get the fucking sand out of your vagina's. Don't you see how _funny_ this is?" He asked, still chuckling away.

But the sound of Wendy's cell phone ringing, interrupting them. "Hello?" She asked. Pausing, her eyes met with the boys around her. "Oh, hey Butters." She smiled, quirking a brow as she listened to him speak quickly into the phone. "Um… yeah sure, Bebe and I can come to your house. What for?" She asked. The boys waited silently, each one of them wishing they could hear the conversation she was having with Butters. "Ok. Yeah, we'll be there soon." She finished, hanging up.

"What did he want?" Kenny asked quickly.

Wendy glanced around the circle, before looking back to Cartman. "He wants Bebe and I to come over and 'help' him with some kind of problem." She shrugged. "By the sound of his voice, he was either really freaked out… or really excited? It's hard to tell with Butters." Wendy mused.

"Ok, ok," Stan said, shaking his head. "You two go over to Butters' and see what he wants. When you're done, call us and we'll meet somewhere. I want to know if Cartman's stupid prank actually worked." He grumbled.

Craig nodded, "Me too. Tweek hasn't been answering his phone all day." He complained angrily. They knew that if there was one thing that Craig hated, it was being ignored by the twitchy blond.

"Alright, we'll call you." Wendy smiled, grabbing Bebe's hand and tugging her eagerly out of the school.

The four boys left shortly after, each going their separate way to head home. But Craig, Stan and Kenny couldn't really get the whole mess out of their heads. Stan had always cared for Kyle, and the thought of loosing his best friend made his heart ache. What if Cartman's plan HAD worked, and they couldn't change back? Craig had a similar problem. He'd always been drawn to the twitchy blond, since he was so strange; and in Craig's otherwise stoic life, he depended on Tweek's paranoia and freak-outs to keep him somewhat entertained. Besides, he liked feeling 'wanted' – and he'd come to actually _enjoy_ having someone to protect. Kenny, meanwhile, had always paraded himself as the school's male slut, and proud of it. He was good looking and charming, and could get anyone he wanted. Frankly, he was just interested to see if Cartman's weird scheme had worked. The thought of his friends as females obviously turned him on.

But all three couldn't help but wonder the same thing; could they really stay friends with girls?

Stan had spent most of the evening in his room, pacing. He kept checking his phone to see if Wendy had called, but she didn't. Instead, he was bombarded with calls from Craig AND Kenny, who wanted to know what was going on, and if he'd heard anything.

Unfortunately, when Stan FINALLY heard from Wendy – she didn't tell him anything, except the fact that Cartman HAD actually turned them into girls. She told Stan that when they'd gotten to Butters house, they'd found Kyle and Tweek there as well.

Stan immediately tried to ask for details, but Wendy decided teasing him would be more fun; she told Stan he would need to wait until morning, and that Kyle, Tweek AND Butters would all be at school the next day. By the tone of her voice, she actually sounded kind of excited. Stan could only imagine what Kyle, Tweek and Butters had to endure in the hands of Bebe and Wendy.

After he got off the phone with his ex-girlfriend, Stan quickly called Craig and Kenny and told them the story. While Kenny seemed content to wait until morning, Craig seemed just as pissed as Stan that he had to WAIT.

When he finally got off the phone with Craig, Stan crawled into bed… but couldn't sleep.

He couldn't stop wondering what Kyle would look like as a girl…

* * *

The next morning, Craig, Stan and Kenny all got to school early. During the walk to school, they had each sent text messages to Butters, Kyle and Tweek – telling them to come early as well. The only response they got was a text message to Stan, from Kyle, which simply said: OK.

They arrived at school first, and eagerly stood by their lockers – awaiting the arrival of their friends… who had, consequently, been turned into girls.

"Maybe we're overreacting." Stan shrugged. "Maybe they won't look THAT different. I mean seriously, how 'good' can Mafesto's experiment be?" He scoffed.

Craig nodded, "You're right. That guy's a total loser."

"Jesus…" Kenny mumbled.

Looking toward Kenny, the two dark-haired teens saw him staring down the hall. Following his line of sight, their jaws dropped as well… as they saw Kyle, Tweek and Butters heading down the hall.

By the looks of them, they'd gotten some kind of makeover from Bebe and Wendy.

Kyle's Jew fro was no more; instead, it was replaced by longer, red hair that fell in loose waves around the frame of her slender face. It fell just above her shoulders – and as always, seemed to make her large green eyes pop even more with color. Her skin was still pale, though a few freckles dawned her cheeks and a bit across her nose; but it wasn't over-bearing, and while she had red hair, none of them would go so far as to call her a 'ginger'. She wore an orange hoodie that clung to her slender torso and curves. On her lower half, Kyle wore faded skinny jeans that hugged her hips and lithe legs. There were a few rips in them, and they dragged a bit on the ground over her green converse sneakers. Frankly, none of them were surprised that Kyle was wearing jeans – since the redhead was always more modest.

Tweek, meanwhile, still had wild blond hair – though it was a bit longer. It hung in chunks around her heart-shaped face to compliment her larger, wide hazel eyes… that _still_ seemed to shift around nervously. Even as a female, the teen couldn't stop twitching and tugging at aspects of her clothing or hair. She had a long scarf around her neck that was a warm brown color, mirroring the color of coffee. Tweek still dawned a familiar dark-green button up shirt, but for once, the buttons were done up right (no doubt, having gotten help from either Wendy, or one of the others) and covered her slender body. On her hips sat a dark gray-tweed skirt that fell just above her slender thighs; but black nylon stockings hid the smooth skin beneath. On her feet were doc martin army boots that fell just below her knees; the laces were a bit messy and coming undone, but it only served to wrap up the entire picture that was female Tweek: complete with thermos in her hands.

Finally, Butters. His previous small, gentle form was now even MORE small and gentle now that he was a female; his soft, blond hair was longer now, held in cute, loose pigtails that bordered that feminine looking face and fell just to her shoulders. She had on her familiar sea-green sweater, which still hugged to beautifully to her slender body. On her hips sat a small blue kilt – which fell just to her delicate, lithe thighs – exposing the smooth skin there. This was topped with white knee socks, and tall winter boots that started just below her knee. Her large blue eyes looked nervously up at them, still showing her complete vulnerability.

When they got closer, all three were wearing a bit of makeup; noticeably mascara, that they had also no doubt gotten from Wendy and Bebe.

"Hey," Kyle said awkwardly, a small blush falling onto her cheeks.

Stan couldn't tear his eyes away from his best friend. "Hey…" He said, clearing his throat, trying to get his voice back. "Um… y-you… don't look half bad." Stan shrugged, offering a small smile.

"Yeah, thanks." The redhead smirked, rolling her eyes. Apparently, she thought Stan was kidding.

Kenny couldn't stop staring at Butters – and with a sly smirk on his lips, made his way over to the small blond and began walking around her like a vulture. "So, where'd you get the hot outfits?" He purred. "You guys look like… hot… rejected Barbie dolls, or something."

"W-Well I asked Bebe and Wendy to come over last night… I-I didn't know who else to call," Butters admitted with a bashful smile. "And before we knew it, t-they were takin' us to the mall, and helped us pick out these clothes!" He smiled.

Stan grinned, leaning against his locker, "And… the makeup?" He mused.

"Wendy's idea." Kyle grumbled, scuffing her toe on the ground. "I think it looks stupid." He said.

But Stan was quick to say, "No. It's cute." He smiled. Kyle met the eyes of his best friend, and couldn't help but blush and look down – rolling her eyes a bit again.

"_A-Ack_! This is just too much pressure!" Tweek stammered, clutching her thermos tightly. "W-What if we're stuck like this forever? _Nngh_! What if I have to learn to be a girl? I-I don't know how to DO this man! _Gah_! I don't want to bleed out my vagina!" He screamed. "Blood! _NNGH_!"

But Craig pulled Tweek against him, wrapping his long arms around the small, twitchy blond female. "I think you look great." He mumbled huskily. Craig hadn't really been able to take his eyes off his best friend as soon as he'd seen them coming. God, his mannerisms were even sexier as a female – and his urge to protect and hold Tweek had never been stronger. His hands traveled down her sides on their own will, and grazed the hem of Tweek's short gray-tweed skirt, groping her nylon-covered thigh.

Tweek made a small noise, and anxiously, tried to pull herself out of Craig's arms – but the taller, dark haired male held onto her tighter.

"Craig, lay off!" Kyle snapped, grabbing Tweek's hand and pulling the other female toward her. The ebony-haired teen shot a small glare at Kyle, but immediately went back to staring at Tweek lustfully. "This is a _huge_ change… but it's something we gotta just deal with until we can find a way to change back." The redhead began to explain. "But we're appreciate it if you guys just… stayed calm. We're still the same people – we just look a little…" Kyle began.

But Kenny interjected with his own word: "Hotter?" He smirked, his blue eyes already trailing over Butters.

"Different." The redhead corrected, though a small blush couldn't help but paint her pale cheeks at the suggestion that they looked hot.

Stan nodded, "Don't worry. Nothing's changed – we're all still friends."

"Not true." Kenny sighed. "Sorry Stan… but I can't agree to that." He mumbled. Turning his eyes to the blond who'd caught his attention, Kenny smirked, "Butters – I'm probably going to fuck you." He purred.

Butters blushed, "O-Oh… jeeze…" The female looked down at the ground, playing anxiously with the hem of her blue kilt.

"Kenny!" Stan scolded.

But to his surprise, Craig spoke up as well, "I agree with Kenny." He said stoically, keeping his eyes on Tweek. "I can't promise anything. I've _never_ wanted to fuck anyone so badly." He said in a husky tone.

"_Nngh_! Pressure!" Tweek stammered, moving to stand nervously behind Kyle.

Craig stood from his previous position of leaning against the lockers, taking a step forward. "Tweek… just come here for a _second_…" He coaxed; his gray eyes piercing into those beautiful hazel ones with a predatory lust the blond had never seen before.

"Ok, enough with the sexual tension!" Stan snapped, stepping in front of Kyle, Butters and Tweek – placing himself between the boys and 'new' girls. "Just relax and take a breath. I know you're both sexually charged teenagers, but get a _grip_." Stan scolded. "They're still our friends, and unless you want to RUIN a future friendship with them when they turn BACK into guys… you'll cut it out." He warned.

Kenny and Craig exchanged a quick look, and tried to bottle their initial lust. "Fine." Kenny pouted in response.

"More people will be coming in soon. Why don't we all just head to class early… we'll meet here after." Stan nodded.

Craig scoffed, "We've got fifteen minutes before class. I'm going outside for a smoke." He mumbled, closing his locker and beginning to head down the hall. But as he passed Tweek, he couldn't help but steal another hooded glance at the trembling blond. Tweek noticed, and immediately blushed – stepping further behind Kyle.

"Me too." Kenny grinned, jogging to catch up with Craig. The two began talking quietly between one another – and Stan couldn't help but think they were probably scheming against their new female friends.

He was distracted when he felt a hand on his arm. "Thanks for being so cool about all this Stan." Kyle smiled.

"No problem." Stan shrugged, giving the redhead female a small smile. Despite not being as 'vocal' as Kenny and Craig were on the subject – Stan DID think Kyle looked incredibly sexy. Even just wearing her orange hoodie and jeans; her loose curls looked so soft, and her eyes seemed even larger and brighter than before. Or maybe he'd just never noticed. "Let's head to class. I'll go with you to make sure Craig and Kenny don't try and jump any of you." Stan smirked.

Heading down the hall with the three females – they all turned to look at Butters, as she spoke up, "H-Hey fellas… can you guys, uh, maybe call me… M-Marjorine from now on?" She sheepishly smiled, walking down the hall with a playful sway to her hips.

Kyle, Tweek and Stan exchanged a quick look; apparently, Butters felt more at home as a girl than he did as a boy.

Not that they were surprised.

* * *

When lunch finally rolled around, Tweek, Butters and Kyle were exhausted. Apparently, they made attractive girls… and as the day progressed, the three had to fend off many of their horny, male friends. Though, it wasn't hard to believe that being Seniors in high school, the guys were rather sexually charged.

"I-I don't LIKE being a girl! _Nngh_! It's too much pressure!" Tweek stammered, tugging on some of her jagged blond hair as they moved through the lunch line. "Everyone keeps trying to TOUCH me!"

Kyle sighed, grabbing a sandwich from the lunch line. "I know - it's so annoying! Even Stan has started to touch me more and more as the day's gone on." He mumbled.

Though truthfully, while guys trying to touch him had been frustrating… Kyle had to admit that he didn't mind so much when it was Stan. Besides, his best friend seemed to be extra protective of him today, and was sure to tug Kyle away from being mauled by their friends.

"Well gee, I don't _really_ mind." Marjorine smiled dreamily.

Kyle and Tweek just exchanged a glance; they'd always known Butters was cute, and now that he was a girl – apparently, he was going to enjoy flaunting just how cute he was. She was a complete flirt, and loving every minute of it. Kyle couldn't help but notice she'd been making eyes at Kenny all day, and had even flashed him a bit of her thigh when she'd crossed her legs during class. Kenny had almost started to visibly drool…

Grabbing their trays, the three teens walked into the main cafeteria, and weaved their way through various rows, in order to get to their usual table. Thankfully, they were the first to arrive.

"S-So what should we –_nngh_- do?" Tweek asked as they sat. The blond tugged on his tweed-gray skirt as it rode up his legging-clad thighs a bit. He wasn't used to wearing this stuff, and it only made the paranoid blond tug and yank at his own clothing more.

Kyle shook his head, "I dunno. Maybe we can go see Mafesto and ask him for a cure? Some kind of antidote?" He suggested. "I can't imagine him making something like this WITHOUT creating a way to reverse it." Sighing, he rubbed his eyes. "Fuck, I'm going to KILL Cartman when I see him." He growled.

"Really?" The smooth, cocky voice of Kenny broke through their conversation. "I think I owe that fatass a great big thank you." He mused with a sly smirk. Taking a seat beside Marjorine, Kenny sat sideways so his legs were bordering her where she sat facing in; he tugged her closer so she was somewhat seated between his legs.

Marjorine blushed, "H-Hey Kenny!" She greeted sweetly, before she continued to eat her lunch, trying to play hard-to-get.

"Butters, you're not making this any better." Kyle sighed annoyingly. "Stop being a cock-tease."

But Kenny interrupted before Butters could speak, "Don't listen to her." He muttered huskily. "Go ahead and keep being a cock-tease. I just hope you can handle what I'm going to _do _to you after school." He purred.

"W-Well gee, I'm not a cock-tease… am I?" Marjorine asked curiously, tilting her head.

Kenny grinned, "You are. A big one." He said with a nod. "And you can't expect to be a cock-tease all day - and have me do nothing about it." The McCormick teen warned in a playful tone. "You're going to get it." Kenny's right hand slid around her back, while his left hand slowly trailed up the smooth skin of her leg toward her blue kilt.

Marjorine just blushed and pushed his hand away. Instead, she gave him half her sandwich to distract him. Kenny took it – but still kept his lustful, playful blue eyes on the blond next to him.

"Hey." Stan greeted.

Looking up, Kyle was relieved to see Stan and Craig arriving at their table. His best friend took a seat beside the redheaded female, while Craig immediately went around to the other side of the table where Tweek was, and sat beside the twitching blond.

"We're gonna have a big game of football after school." His raven-haired best friend told him with a smile. "You wanna come watch?"

Kyle furrowed his brow. "Watch?" He repeated. "Why can't we PLAY?" He asked, already knowing where this was going.

"Well," Stan cleared his throat. "You're… girls now, and… I didn't think it would be fair for you to get tackled by guys." He admitted.

The redhead pouted and sighed, "Whatever. Maybe for a little while… but we have to go see Mafesto later tonight – and try to reverse this whole mess."

"Oh. Right." Stan mumbled. It was an odd, off-handed confirmation that made Kyle tilt his head. Was that not a logical move? Why did Stan seem so disheartened at the idea of them finding a way to change back into boys?

Craig, meanwhile, had slid right up to sit beside Tweek as closely as possible. "You're coming to watch." He confirmed, rather than really 'asking'.

"_Nngh_… u-um, yes?" Tweek answered awkwardly. "B-But we need to –_ack_- go find that scientist after!" She reminded the noirette before he took a long gulp from his thermos.

But a small panicked sound escaped passed Tweek's lips as he felt Craig pull him up and into his lap. The blond whined uncomfortably and tried to wiggle away, but Craig only tightened his grip. "Yeah… maybe. We'll see." He shrugged; like finding the antidote to turn their friends back into guys wasn't really a priority.

"W-What do you mean… m-maybe?" Tweek asked as a blush flushed on her cheeks.

Craig turned his eyes to look up into Tweek's large hazel ones. For some reason, the blond felt both uncomfortable, and kind of intrigued by the gray eyes staring back at him. As the raven's arm stayed securely tucked around his waist, Tweek felt his other hand running up her nylon-covered thigh. "_Gah_! I-I… um… nngh!" The blond stammered nervously, her blush only increasing.

"Relax." Craig said firmly, pulling Tweek further onto his lap.

They were so close that when Craig tilted his chin up, his lips brushed against Tweek's chin. Before the blond could say anything, a stern voice called to them. "Mr. Tucker, _please_ refrain from public displays of affection in the school." The female teacher warned. "The cafeteria has seats – your girlfriend doesn't need to be in your lap."

"GAH! I-I'm not his g-girlfriend!" Tweek stammered wiggling out of Craig's arms and lap – sliding back onto the table seat.

Craig looked up to the female teacher with a scowl – and flipped her off. Thankfully she didn't press the matter, and settled for giving him a glare, before continuing to monitor the cafeteria.

* * *

The three females sat on the empty bleachers outside their high school – while their male friends played a rough game of touch football. Of course with boys, 'touch' football often just reverted to tackling. Stan, Kenny and Token were playing against Clyde, Cartman and Craig. When Cartman had first seen Tweek, Kyle and Butters as females – he laughed and congratulated himself. But that only lasted a few seconds before he began to REALLY take in their appearance… and found himself succumbing to his own teenage hormones. He even hit on Butters! But Kenny was quick to put an end to that.

"This is boring." Marjorine sighed, twirling a strand of her blond hair around her finger.

Tweek clutched her thermos tightly. "H-How long do you think we need to –_nngh_- sit here?" The blond asked tentatively. "I wanna turn BACK! I-I can't take this much longer! Nngh… C-Craig's gonna kill me!"

"He's not going to kill you, Tweek." Kyle huffed, rolling his eyes. "He might _jump_ you… but he won't kill you."

The blond twitched, "W-What do you mean 'jump' m-me?" He asked meekly.

"Aw heck, we might as well enjoy this while we can!" Marjorine interjected with a bright smile. "How often is it that-that WE have the upper hand, huh?" She asked, looking to her female friends. "Do you… do you REALIZE what we can do to them?" She grinned.

Kyle narrowed his eyes at the blond. "Butters, you can't be serious." The morally conscious redhead scolded. "That's so manipulative."

"Yeah!" Marjorine squealed. "D-Don't you wanna know what it's like to be in control for once?" She asked in an eager voice.

While Kyle wanted to object to Butters' logic… part of him WAS kind of curious. It didn't help that the three of them were normally seen as the 'weaker' ones of the group. Stan protected Kyle, Craig protected Tweek and Kenny protected Butters.

"Watch and learn!" Marjorine giggled, standing up.

Setting her bookbag onto the bleacher seat – she glanced back toward the vacant field where the boys were playing football and caught Kenny's eyes. The McCormick teen smirked and nodded to her as the boys set up for another hike.

Turning back around, Marjorine bent over, unzipping her bag and fiddling around in it. However, bending over provided Kenny with a glimpse of her ass; her blue kilt rose up a bit on her creamy, slender thighs to reveal the barest 'hint' of baby-blue underwear.

When the football was in play, Kenny was left standing alone – frozen in place by lust as his eyes focused on Butters alone. The rest of the boys played, while Stan and Token yelled at him for getting distracted and allowing the other team to score a point. Still in a daze, Kenny only snapped out of it when Token slapped him on the arm. Shaking his head, the blond, scruffy-haired teen looked back toward Marjorine lustfully as they lined up for another hike.

"See?" Marjorine giggled, sitting back down. "Wasn't that fun?"

While he didn't approve, Kyle actually had to laugh. That was kind of funny. "Let me try." He smirked, finding Stan on the field.

Since his best friend was the quarterback on the high school football team – he was naturally the quarter back each time they decided to play for fun. Waiting to get the ball, Stan leaned down behind Clyde who was going to hike him the football. As he waited, his blue eyes settled on Kyle – and he smiled. While the redhead knew HE was supposed to distract Stan… it was hard not to get distracted himself; Stan had a great smile. He'd never really noticed it before.

When the play started again, he watched his best friend move around the field expertly before throwing the ball in a long pass toward Token. Slowing his run to a jog, Stan stopped a few feet away from Kyle – taking a moment to look at his best friend again with a cocky grin. Smiling back, the redhead slipped his tongue out and licked his bottom lip slowly… and to his surprise, Stan's expression seemed to shift.

Unfortunately, their moment didn't last long – because within the next second, Craig tackled Stan roughly to the ground.

"Craig, what the fuck?" Stan groaned, slowly getting up. "I didn't even have the ball." He complained; there was a small blush on his cheeks – perhaps he was embarrassed that his lapse of concentration had gotten him tackled in front of Kyle.

The other noirette stood up and gave Tweek a small smirk. "Embarrassed, Marsh?" He asked dully.

"Fuck you." Stan grumbled, brushing himself off as he walked back toward the field. Craig took another glance at Tweek – before he reluctantly followed.

Marjorine clapped her hands, amused. "T-That was a good one, Kyle." She smiled. "You distracted Stan from FOOTBALL… so… that's something!" She encouraged. Looking to the other, twitching blond in their midst, Marjorine nudged her. "Your turn, Tweek."

"_Arg_! Jesus, I-I don't know how to DO this stuff!" She trembled, taking another long drink from her thermos.

Marjorine looked around, "Oh! W-Well there's Christophe!" She pointed out. Looking over, the three females saw Christophe was indeed standing further off, off beside the row of bleachers smoking. He was probably waiting for Gregory. "Y-You should go flirt with him… that'll catch Craig's attention." She giggled.

"_Nngh_, I… I don't think that's a good idea!" Tweek blushed.

Kyle shrugged, "Aw come on, Tweek. Its kind of fun… besides, what's the worst that could happen?" The redhead encouraged.

Looking between his friends, Tweek shakily stood up and tentatively headed over toward the brooding Frenchman. Christophe glanced over and noticed Tweek approaching; he didn't seem surprised or turned off, but instead, just continued to smoke as he watched the blond get closer.

"U-Uh… erm… h-hi." Tweek greeted awkwardly, a blush already painting her cheeks.

Christophe smirked, "…'Ello." He greeted back in a smooth, deep voice. "Can I 'elp you?"

"U-Um… _nngh_," Tweek kept her large eyes down nervously. "Y-You looked kind of… lonely?" She said. The blond hadn't bothered to think of any REASON to talk to Christophe, and in hindsight, that was probably a bad idea.

While it was a lame excuse – and not really flirting at all – Christophe actually smirked. "Wut eef I am lonelee, ah? Are you prepared to 'elp me solve ze problem?" He purred, resting an arm alongside of Tweek's head; bordering the small female blond where she stood.

"_Nngh_, um…" Tweek's blush only increased. It was kind of hard to ignore that the Frenchman WAS rather good looking, even though he was kind of an asshole. But then again, Craig wasn't much better. Maybe deep down, Tweek just kind of had a thing for bad boys.

Thankfully, Tweek didn't have to answer. Christophe's attention shifted to someone else, and the Frenchman stiffened defensively. Looking up – Tweek's eyes widened in fear as he saw Craig storming toward them with a furious look on his face. "O-Oh Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed as her hands flew over her mouth.

Without breaking stride, Craig reached down and hoisted Tweek up and over his shoulder. "GAH! C-Craig!" The blond screamed nervously, clutching awkwardly onto his back, since it was the only thing she could see.

But Craig didn't answer – instead, he was having a stare off with Christophe.

"Ah," The brunette mused with a smirk. "I was nut aware zhat she belonged to you. Take 'er." He nodded, voluntarily holding his hands up in mock surrender.

The noriette glared jealously at Christophe, before storming off the field with Tweek still slung over his shoulder; shrieking and clinging to him with the fear of falling. Kyle and Marjorine watched all this unfold, of course, from a distance. "O-Oh…" Marjorine sighed innocently. "Well… that backfired."

"Hey!" Kyle yelled, figuring he might be able to stop Craig from acting so badly. Jogging across, he was a bit dismayed to find that Craig was already half way around the corner with Tweek slung over his shoulder – by the time he reached Christophe. "Damn." She sighed.

Christophe tilted his head, now intrigued by the redheaded female. "Zhey are your friends?" He asked curiously.

"Christophe." Kyle sighed, rolling his eyes. "It's me. Kyle?"

The brunette quirked a brow and looked him up and down. "I… zee." He muttered.

"Yeah, yeah, get over it." Kyle huffed out a breath. "Cartman turned me, Tweek and Butters into girls with some experimental serum that he stole from that weird scientist, Mafesto." She explained, shoving her hands into the pockets of her orange hoodie.

Christophe chuckled, "Ah.. zhat was Tweek. Eet makes more sense now." He mumbled; looking toward the direction that Craig had taken the blond. They'd disappeared now – so Christophe looked back to Kyle. "You… on ze ozher 'and… look stunneeng." He purred.

"Uh… thanks." Kyle blushed, flicking her green eyes back up to Christophe.

Glancing back toward the field, the Frenchman trailed his eyes up and down Kyle's new female form. "Per'aps we should take a walk?" He suggested with a casual shrug, flicking his cigarette away.

"Oh, well… I was, um…" Kyle paused, glancing toward the field where his friends had resumed playing football, despite Craig's absence. They would probably be playing for a while – maybe he had time for a quick walk. "Sure, I guess?" The redhead shrugged with a small smile. "But we can't go too far. I've gotta be back here by the time they finish."

Smirking, Christophe nodded and took Kyle's hand – tugging the female along with him as they began to walk.

Meanwhile, Stan was glaring at a teammate. "Kenny, what the fuck?" He complained.

His blond friend had migrated off the field, and was currently sitting on the bleacher with Marjorine perched in his lap; giggling as he whispered into her ear. "What? Craig's gone… I made the teams even by sitting out." Kenny said, justifying leaving the game.

Sighing with a small growl, Stan rolled his eyes and looked over the bleachers – expecting to see Kyle sitting somewhere else. But he wasn't. Furrowing his brow, Stan began to look harder; concern written on his features as he looked for his best friend. Finally spotting a flash of red hair, Stan noticed Kyle wasn't alone. His recently turned female best friend was being led away by Christophe.

A swell of jealousy rose in Stan as he clenched his jaw; it took every ounce of his strength not to run over there and interrupt them. Where the hell were they going?

"Stan! Let's go, second down!" Clyde called impatiently as they waited around the ball.

Letting out an angry breath, Stan saw Kenny and Marjorine leaving the field as well before he turned and jogged back to the group.

* * *

"Nngh! C-Craig! Please put me DOWN!" The blond female begged as Craig dragged him back into the school. It was empty now, since school had been over for about an hour. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! GAH! D-Don't kill me!" Tweek trembled.

But Craig didn't answer; instead, he kept Tweek hoisted over his shoulder as he entered the boys change room and shut the door behind them. Finally he let Tweek down – the female stumbled onto wobbly legs and looked up toward her best friend with a terrified gaze. Craig's eyes were still darkly focused on the blond as he began to walk toward her. "I-I said I was SORRY!" Tweek stammered, biting her lower lip as her hands nervously fiddled with her shirt. "Jesus, don't KILL ME!" She screamed.

The noirette grasped either sides of Tweek's arms and pressed her forcefully against a row of lockers. Before the blond could spout any more theories about Craig wanting to 'kill' her – he covered her mouth with his own, planting a deep kiss on her lips. Tweek meekly resisted at first, but as Craig deepened the kiss… Tweek slowly began to give in. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue lapped at her lower lip. The blond anxiously opened her mouth, and made another audible noise as Craig slipped his tongue in.

Her hands moved up to clutch at the front of Craig's blue hoodie as he pressed against Tweek even tighter – closing the distance so it seemed like not even air would be able to pass through them. Sliding his hands down the female's sides, he wrapped his hands around Tweek's thighs, and hoisted the female up with little effort. She squeaked as he pulled her legs around his torso; forcing her to settle on his hips as he kept her pressed against the change room lockers. "_Nngh_… C-Craig…" Tweek blushed.

Taking that as confirmation, Craig crushed their lips together again – before hoisting Tweek off from the lockers. He supported her small frame as he moved over to lay her down on the long, wooden bench that ran along the center, between both rows of lockers. The blond moaned as her best friend positioned himself between her legs. Shoving Tweek's skirt up to her hips, he growled impatiently as he gripped her nylons. With a firm pull, he was able to rip open the seam along her thighs and up to her crotch. Tweek stammered something incoherently and blushed.

Craig saw that the blond was just wearing simple white panties… and while it might have seemed a bit anti-climactic or boring to others – for someone who liked things dull, Craig had never been more turned on. "Fuck, Tweek…" He moaned huskily, moving right down atop her to claim her already swollen lips while his hands fumbled with his the zipper on his black jeans.

* * *

Kenny was already thrusting his tongue in and out of Marjorine's mouth as they sat at the edge of the school property, near the chain link fence that bordered into a nearby field. They were far enough from the football plain and the school itself that no one would see them.

"God, I hope you're planning to stay like this..." Kenny breathed out in a husky moan, as Marjorine rubbed her hips down against Kenny's as he sat with her in his lap.

The small female giggled, and bit back her own small moan as she felt Kenny's erection through his pants against the inside of her thigh. His hands were currently roaming beneath her short kilt and tugging at the hem of her Hello-Kitty panties. "Well, gee… I was sure plannin' on it…" The blond purred playfully into Kenny's ear, giving it a little nip.

"Fuckin' cocktease." Kenny groaned, lying back onto the grass with Marjorine on top of him. "I didn't know you had it in you, Butters… this… kinky side." The blond grunted, placing his hands firmly on Marjorine's hips as he dry humped up against her eagerly.

Marjorine blushed, biting her lower lip as a small whine escaped her throat from his administrations. "I've always like you, Kenny…" She admitted in a sweet tone. "I-I'm just glad you've started to notice me."

"I noticed you before, Butters." The McCormick teen reassured the female quickly. "I just never thought you'd be interested. I'm not exactly the pick of the litter." He grinned.

The blond glared at him strongly, "N-Now that's not TRUE, Kenny!" Marjorine pouted. "You're a great guy! You're funny and-and sexy… and… and adventurous, and… and handsome…" She trailed off dreamily as she slid down his body, beginning to undo his jeans with nimble fingers.

For some reason, he didn't really care that Marjorine hadn't called him smart, honest, or nice.

Kenny's head shot up to watch the pigtailed blond – already aware of what she was going to do, and incredibly eager to watch. He groaned submissively when Marjorine slipped a hand down the unzipped fly of his jeans, and rubbed the bulge in his boxers. "F-Fuck… _mmph_…" The McCormick teen grunted, lifting his hips into her touch.

When her tentative rubbing became teasing pokes and trailing fingers – Kenny couldn't take it any more. Sitting up quickly, he was on top of her in a second, hiking her kilt up as his hands explored her waist and began to tug off those sexy Hello-Kitty panties.

"Y-You're going to fuck me, Kenny?" Marjorine asked sweetly; there was a hint of playful maliciousness to her tone that only turned him on more. "Are you going to … _ngh_… fuck me right here?"

Kenny growled and rubbed his erection between the apex of her legs, causing the small female to moan and bite her lower lip. "Fucking right I am…" He purred.

* * *

Kyle was lying on her bed reading her history textbook when her door flung open. The female jumped a bit when she saw Stan barge in and close the door behind him. "Dude, what the fuck?" Kyle breathed, giving his best friend a shy smile. "You scared the shit out of me." The redhead sat up on his bed. "What's up?"

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Stan asked bitterly, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the closed door. "Was it because the game was too boring? … Or because some asshole Frenchman smooth talked you?" He asked sarcastically.

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Sorry, I just… didn't think it would be that big of a deal." The redhead shrugged awkwardly. While Stan could tell that his best friend wanted to drop the subject… a small blush coloring Kyle's cheeks implied that the subject might be a bit sensitive.

"What did you guys do?" He found himself asking in a somewhat accusatory tone.

The redhead looked up to him sheepishly. "Nothing really, I…" Kyle stopped himself and started picking at his fingernails. "We made out a little." The female admitted, letting out a sigh. While Kyle didn't really want to TELL Stan, he knew his friend would keep pressing. It was better to get this over with now; besides, the guilt had been eating away at him ever since he got home.

"You _made out_ with Christophe?" Stan snapped in disbelief. "What the hell? Why!"

Really, it was none of his business… and Stan knew that. But he just couldn't believe Kyle would make out with that French piece of shit.

The redhead looked down, "I dunno," He shrugged sheepishly. "I just… Craig carried off Tweek, and I have no doubt he's currently fucking the girl's brains out right now. And Butters was embracing this new lifestyle, and I'm sure the same can be said about him and Kenny." Kyle explained. "I guess I just… wanted to feed my curiosity."

"But…" Stan said, his mouth gaping open at the thought of Kyle making out with Christophe; the idea that the Frenchman probably felt up his best friend was making him more agitated. "W-Why HIM?" He finally asked, moving over to sit on the bed with Kyle. "Why… why didn't you ask me?"

Kyle looked up at Stan, a bit surprised that his best friend would come right out and say it. "Well… it's not like it didn't cross my mind, Stan." He admitted with a blush. "But aren't you worried what something like that might do to our friendship?" Kyle asked gently, peering up into his friend's ocean blue eyes with his emerald green ones. "I mean, what happens when I change back? Won't it be awkward?"

"I don't th—" Stan stopped himself from continuing. He wanted to say that he didn't think so; hell, part of him even wanted to rally for Kyle to stay like this a little longer. Would it really be so bad? "You're right." The raven nodded. "You're right. It's a bad idea." He agreed reluctantly, giving Kyle a sad smile. "I guess Tweek and Craig, and Kenny and Butters, can handle crossing that line because… they aren't as close as we are."

The redhead stared at his best friend sadly. "Yeah."

Why did Kyle suddenly feel his heart sink in disappointment? Had he really been hoping that Stan might argue against him? Maybe act on impulse?

"Well, I should go." Stan smiled – breaking Kyle away from his thoughts. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." He nodded; the raven-haired teen didn't look any happier than Kyle about the situation, but both of them had on a brave front.

Kyle nodded, "Sure dude." He gave his friend a weak smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Even after Stan left his room – Kyle found himself staring at the closed door. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly yearning for his best friend? He hadn't really thought of Stan as a prospect before… really, because they were both guys. They'd always been close, but now Kyle was feeling a strange urge to be even more than close. Making out with Christophe had been fine – the French were still good kissers, it would seem. But Kyle had stopped their activity before it went too far; first of all, he knew he wasn't going to stay a female… and secondly… he felt guilty. The whole time he had felt like he was somehow cheating on Stan.

Groaning to himself, Kyle flopped back onto his bed. Being a girl was way more complicated than being a guy.

* * *

Arriving at school the next day, Kyle wasn't surprised to see his friends crowded around their lockers. Craig was holding the still-female Tweek against him possessively… while Kenny was sitting on the ground with his back against their lockers; Marjorine perched happily in his lap with her arms around his neck.

Kyle rolled his eyes as he made his way over to them. "So I take it you both don't CARE about changing back?" The redhead asked frustratedly.

"Tweek's not changing back." Craig told him in a firm answer; his grip only tightening around the small blond, causing her to squeak.

Marjorine just shook her head, "W-Well gee, I don't really wanna turn back either!" She giggled, snuggling further into the arms of a very happy looking Kenny McCormick.

"Why do YOU want to change back, Kyle?" The McCormick teen asked curiously with a grin. "Was your fuck with Stan not as fun as you thought it would be?"

Kyle's eyes widened; "What! Stan and I did NOT fuck."

"Really?" Kenny asked, tilting his head.

Craig smirked, "You're the only ones then." He trailed his eyes up and down Kyle. "I don't blame you, though. Who would want to fuck Marsh?" The noirette scoffed.

"Shut up, Craig." Stan spoke up, arriving at the lockers in time to hear his semi-rival bad mouthing him to his best friend. "If Kyle wants to change back, then we should let her… Er, him." He corrected himself.

Craig shook his head, "Whatever." Looking to the small blond in his arms, Craig gave him a sly grin. "Let's go out for a cigarette before class." He purred, tugging Tweek along with him.

Rolling his eyes, Kyle turned and began to put some books into his locker, while taking others out for his first period class. Stan's locker was right next to him – and his best friend was currently doing the same thing.

"So, listen," Stan started, clearing his throat. "If you want someone to go with you to Mafesto's… weird… hideout thing," He smirked. "I'll go. I want to make sure you get what you want and he doesn't… you know… try to give you two more asses, or something."

Kyle actually laughed at the joke and shook his head. "Thanks, Stan. That means a lot." He smiled as they both went back to fussing around in their lockers. But before long, Kyle found himself glancing back toward Stan; he liked the way his dark hair fell across his forehead… it was long, but not too long or unkempt. He had broad shoulders and a toned body from playing football – and his eyes were a startling, vibrate blue. How he was still single, Kyle would never know.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Kyle found himself blurting out.

When Stan looked at him with an odd look, the redhead blushed so deeply that he almost matched his now long, wavy red hair. "Um…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with an awkward smile. "I dunno, I guess my standards are just too high." Stan shrugged. "Let's be honest – any girl I've ever gone out with has had to compete with you. I guess I just figured I could hold out until I found someone who was just like you; smart, passionate, stubborn, funny… and… whatever?"

"How eloquently put." Kyle said, rolling his eyes.

Both friends stayed away from the topic as they headed to class… but neither one could stop thinking about it. Stan wanted to ask Kyle to hold off on going to Mafesto for a few days – what was the real harm in doing something together? Of course there was the possibility that it could ruin their friendship, but deep down, Stan didn't think ANYTHING could ruin their friendship. Kyle, on the other hand, could help but feel flattered that Stan had been comparing his girlfriends to him all these years. So why did he feel so sad?

* * *

As the day progressed, Kyle noticed Stan was becoming more and more distant. It wasn't really a good sign, and it worried the redhead significantly. Right before he was going to head to his last class of the day – Stan hijacked him and dragged the redheaded female outside. "Stan, what the hell?" Kyle asked worriedly.

Once they were outside of the school, the redhead couldn't help but notice his best friend was staring at him sadly - a hint of intensity lingering behind his eyes. "Ok, look," Stan sighed sadly. "I know I can't convince you to stay this way because… well, it's YOUR choice. And you should do whatever YOU want… whatever will make YOU happy." He began. "But what I'm about to do is for your sake." He muttered.

Kyle furrowed his brow, and was about to ask Stan what he was talking about – before suddenly his breath was taken away from him. His best friend wrapped his arms around the female's waist and pulled her close to him.

"S-Stan, I…" The redhead began, but she was silenced when Stan claimed her lips in a kiss.

His mind was frantically working overtime trying to convince himself that this was awkward; that Stan wasn't a good kisser, and this was a horrible idea.

Unfortunately, in the battle between the heart and the brain… the heart always won out. Instead of fighting it, Kyle could only sink into the kiss; wrapping his arms around Stan's broad shoulders. Both couldn't help but moan as their tongues lightly began to tease one another.

After only a few moments, the two parted from the kiss; completely winded as their eyes glossed over.

"Stan…" Kyle mumbled. "I… I d-don't know…" The female admitted sadly.

His best friend looked as though he'd just had his heart ripped out. "Why not?" He pressed sadly. "What would be so terrible? … This town might not be the most tolerant when it comes to religion or sexuality… but what's wrong about this? We'd just be a guy and a girl who really like each other – who date and… love one another." Stan continued, nestling his nose against Kyle's. "You're the girl I've been looking for; the girl that I imagined in my head as the_ perfect _one." He admitted. Taking a deep breath, Stan wrapped his arms even tighter around Kyle. "Don't take her away from me." He pleaded.

"S-Stan, don't do this to me." The redhead said, a small whine escaping the back of her throat as she pulled herself out of his arms. "It won't work… we… we CAN'T do this. You're asking me to turn my life upside down! My old life will be like some kind of fucked up dream, where I was once a guy. I-I don't know if I can LIVE like this." He explained; his emerald eyes were already welling up with regretful tears. "I know Butters and Tweek seem ok with it… but they aren't me."

The raven-haired teen stared sullenly at his best friend, before he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "You're right," He mumbled. "I'm sorry." Taking a deep breath, Stan began to head back into the school before he stopped, "You're cool if I don't go with you to Mafesto's… right?" Stan asked sadly. "I'd rather just try and sleep this whole thing off… and wake up tomorrow to find my best friend back to normal." He offered, giving the redhead a touching smile.

"Y-Yeah… sure." Kyle nodded, feeling his own heart wrench at the sight of his best friend disappearing back inside.

* * *

Stan wasn't able to sleep. He'd already been home for hours – but instead of eating, resting, or catching up on his overdue homework… all he'd been able to do was sit, and think about Kyle. He felt stupid for throwing himself at his best friend. After all, Kyle was the rationale one - so if HE was worried about ruining their friendship, then Stan should be worried too.

Still…

While Kyle might be uncomfortable as a female – Stan had never felt so infatuated with his best friend. She had literally been everything he'd ever imagined as his dream girl; the girl who he could depend on when he and Kyle eventually grew apart, and focused on career and family. He hated thinking that way, but so many people lost touch after high school. Stan just figured that maybe… he could convince Kyle to stay a girl, and they could remain best friends. Maybe something more; that kiss had been the best, most honest, experience of his life to date. It had felt right, and comfortable.

When his cell phone vibrated, Stan picked it up and saw the caller ID read: KYLE

"Hey!" Stan said eagerly. "Did you go see Mafesto?" He asked.

The raven-haired teen couldn't help his heart from fluttering when Kyle answered, "Yeah. I'm on my way over." He told him. "I'll be up in about two minutes."

"Cool." He nodded to himself and they hung up.

Standing up from his bed, Stan straightened out his appearance. At least he'd have his best friend back. Maybe they'd even be able to look back on this whole thing and laugh.

Hearing footsteps in the hall, he turned around and looked at the door expectantly. But what he saw surprised him. Kyle walked in… but he still had long hair; his face was still beautifully framed like a girl, and his body retained its lithe, female curves. "Kyle?" It was the only word he managed to get out; he had to clear his throat since he was having a hard time speaking. "What happened? Did Mafesto not have an antidote?" Stan asked worriedly.

"I don't know, Stan." Kyle muttered, keeping his emerald green eyes on his best friend as he walked toward him. "I didn't go. I… changed my mind." He admitted with a sheepish blush.

Stan's mouth hung open a bit. "R-Really?" He asked; he was almost certain that this was a dream. Maybe he'd dozed off while he'd been sitting on his bed? But the feeling of Kyle sliding his slender arms around his waist confirmed that this was no dream.

"I couldn't bring myself to take away your dream girl." The redhead smiled gently. "I always said I would do anything for you, Stan. We're super best friends and that's never going to change. So if this is what you want… I'm going to give it to you." Kyle smiled.

Leaning in, the two kissed for only a brief moment, before Stan pulled away. His friend looked to him with confusion written on her features. "Kyle… I do want this, but I'm not going to force you to be unhappy. I just want to have you around; whether you're a boy or a girl." He sighed. "I don't want you to sacrifice your own happiness for me."

To his surprise, Kyle gave him another warm smile. Closing the distance between them once more – the redhead kissed Stan deeper this time; sliding her arms up to drape around his neck while his hands tentatively wrapped around her waist.

"Well… maybe I realized that making you happy would make me happy." Kyle explained in a hushed voice. "Maybe being able to be with you makes me happy." The female admitted.

Stan could barely contain the smile from growing on his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Stop asking, you fucking pussy." Kyle huffed, rolling her eyes before their lips met again.

This time neither one of them pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Style, Creek and Bunny

**Summary: **After a prank by Cartman, Kyle, Tweek and Butters are changed into girls. Lame summary, but the story is better, I promise haha

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** This started out as a one-shot, but I expanded it into a full 3 chapter story haha. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes III:** The tense kind of changes from 'he' to 'she' – especially regarding our gender-bending characters lol so just ignore it and bear with me.

Rated **M**… for Mafesto… xD … and **C** … for clichés

**Shot Theme:** My Father's Gun – by Elton John

* * *

"Nngh! H-Hey!" Tweek greeted with a bright smile. "Y-You made it."

Stan smirked, "Lookin' good, Tweek." He smiled politely. "Hope you don't mind we brought the brat along."

The little, redheaded (Kit Marsh) pouted. "I'm NOT a brat! … You are!" She said defiantly.

"He's teasing, Kit." Kyle soothed, stroking the top of her daughter's head, before shooting Stan a playful, warning look.

The raven-haired male rolled his eyes. "She's got her mother's temper."

Tweek bit her lower lip and smiled bashfully at the small family. "T-That's ok… nngh… it'll give A-Ash someone to –ack- play with." The blond female nodded, stepping back to allow them inside the house.

As Kit shuffled inside, Stan leaned over and pecked Kyle on the cheek affectionately before they followed in.

The two had married shortly after graduating from Park County University. It wasn't a big ceremony – and they held it in South Park, inviting just immediate friends and family. It didn't really surprise anyone that Kyle and Stan tied the knot, especially after the whole 'Cartman-Mafesto-Prank' … which had ultimately backfired on the fatass, because as it turned out, his victims had never been happier.

What came as even MORE of a shock was the fact that Craig and Tweek had tied the knot before even graduating from Park County High. Apparently, the noirette had taken them both to Vegas for spring break, and they did it then without anyone's knowledge.

But it was only a year after Stan and Kyle were married that Tweek became pregnant. The news was a shock to everyone, since the parties involved didn't think it was PHYSICALLY possible. Apparently, Mafesto's little serum was more successful than any of them had anticipated. During the blond's pregnancy, half of the town expected Craig to ditch out; he'd always been known as a stoic asshole, and 'kids' didn't really seem to be Craig's forte. Besides, his own family life growing up had been fucked up with abuse, both verbal and physical.

To everyone's surprise, however, the noirette was even MORE protective of his lover – and held down THREE jobs in order to help set them up in a house. Tweek continued to work at the coffee shop until she got too big to move around. Besides, the 'pressure' wasn't good for the baby.

Nine months later, on December 15th, Tweek gave birth to a temperamental little boy. Because of the jet-black tuff of hair atop his head, Craig decided to name him 'Ash'. Despite his initial doubts – the proud father found himself immediately attached to the child. Tweek, on the other hand, was just relieved Craig was happy, and hadn't ditched her. Female or not, Tweek Tweak was STILL Tweek Tweak: paranoid theories and all.

Half a year later, Kyle became pregnant. Stan was MORE than ecstatic about the news, and was given a lot of support by his family. Gerald Broflovski and Randy Marsh helped them out with purchasing a new house, telling them it was a combination 'wedding/baby' gift. Stan held down two jobs to help save up some money – while Kyle worked at his father's law firm. She was able to pass her bar exam before the baby arrived, making her a lawyer in the family practice.

On April 4th, little Kit Marsh was born; a redheaded female that seemed to take after her mother in looks, but held her father's ocean blue eyes.

It was hard for both families at first; there was certainly a learning curve that came with having children that NEITHER couple was ready for. Craig had once mentioned to Stan over a beer that Garrison's stupid 'egg' project in fourth grade was a piece of cake compared to this. After a night of drinking, both males thought it would be funny to decorate an egg and take it back as a joke. Tweek and Kyle didn't seem to think it was that funny. But all in all, the personalities of BOTH parents rubbed off on their children; that was how a family worked. And for all the bad or tough times – there were plenty of good times to balance it out.

They'd all been quite busy with their own lives for the past six and a half years… but now that their kids were older, they decided to host a 'reunion'. Tweek and Craig agreed to have it at their house, since it was fairly central in it's location.

"Kenny and Butters here yet?" Stan asked, shrugging off his jacket.

Tweek flinched, "N-No," The blond's large, hazel eyes blinking rapidly. "They should –nngh- be here soon, though."

"I haven't seen them in so long." Kyle sighed. "Kenny isn't exactly GOOD at keeping in touch." She huffed with a bit of resentment. Pushing that out of his mind for the time being, the redhead smiled at Tweek. "Anything I can help you with?"

She nodded, "S-Sure." As they began to head toward the kitchen, Tweek glanced back to Stan. "C-Craig is –nngh- in the living room with A-Ash." The blond explained. "W-Want anything to –gah- drink?"

"Yeah. Beer, if you have it." He mumbled.

Kyle waved him off, "I'll get it for you."

Stan smirked as he watched the two, attractive young women head into the kitchen. Feeling small arms wrap around his leg, Stan noticed Kit's small form resting against him.

"Come on, Kit." He smiled, petting the top of his daughter's head. "Let's go see if we can go find Ash." Stan encouraged, taking the small girl's hand and leading her toward the living room.

When the two entered, Stan spotted Craig sitting on the couch comfortably. His son Ash was curled up against his side; looking incredibly small compared to his father, but they were strikingly similar in their looks. Ash definitely took after Craig with his black hair. Though his eyes were a light, bluish-hazel color, which seemed to be a mix of both parents.

"Red Racer?" Stan mused. "Really?" He asked in disbelief as he and Kit took a seat on the couch.

Craig shrugged. "Gotta raise him right." He mumbled. "When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago." Stan responded, eyes moving to Kit as she parked herself in his lap comfortably. "Hello Ash." The small boy looked up lazily and flipped Stan off. He quirked a brow and looked back toward Craig – who was suppressing a chuckle. "I see what 'raising him right' means to you." He said in a slightly disapproving tone.

Kit lifted her middle finger, and made the gesture back to Ash as her eyes narrowed. "That's rude." She huffed.

"Kit." Stan scolded, wrapping his large hand around her small finger and pushing it down. "Just because Ash is naughty doesn't mean you have to be too."

The small, redheaded girl frowned, "But uncle Craig lets ASH do it." She whined.

"Yeah, well, Uncle Craig is a douchebag. AND he's not really your uncle." Stan pointed out to her.

Pausing, the girl tilted her head. "What's a dudebag?"

"Yes Stan," Craig laughed – looking over to his doppelganger. "What IS a dudebag?"

Stan rolled his eyes, "Nothing. I made it up, Kit." He responded, glancing back toward the kitchen to make sure Tweek and Kyle were well out of earshot. "But don't ever repeat that. Mommy doesn't like it when Daddy 'makes up' words. So it's our secret." He smiled.

Kit smiled bashfully back at him and nodded.

"Let's get a beer." Craig mumbled, nudging Ash from his comfortable spot as he stood up.

Stan nodded and gently picked Kit up from his lap and set her on the couch. "Be a good girl and keep Ash company, ok Kit?" The raven-haired man smiled, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Ash. Behave." Craig warned dully at his son. Ash looked up with a deadpan face and flipped him off. Craig smirked and flipped off his son back, before he and Stan headed out of the room.

Stan shook his head, "It's nice to see the bond of a father and son." He mumbled with a sarcastic grin.

"What? It's like a high five… only cooler." Craig shrugged with a lazy smile.

His friend laughed, "You know, for a thirty-one year old, you're still pretty immature."

"Fuck." Craig mumbled, shaking his head. "Time flies when you're taking care of a rugrat." He said, referring to his son. "It could be worse, I guess. I was expecting it to be harder."

Stan looked at him oddly, "You don't think taking care of a kid is HARD?" He asked.

"Come on. When kids get to be two years old it's just like hanging out with a miniature drunk." He shrugged nonchalantly with a grin. "You have to hold onto them; they bump into things, they laugh, they cry, they piss, they vomit." He listed.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You're so 'wise', Craig. That little 'drunk' in there is lucky to have you as a father." He teased.

As they entered the kitchen, Kyle and Tweek turned their attention to them.

"Oh, sorry," Kyle sighed, shaking her head. "I totally forgot about your beer. Tweek and I just got talking…"

Stan shook his head, "S'ok." He answered, kissing the redhead briefly on the lips in greeting as Craig made his way over to the fridge.

"How long till dinner?" The noirette asked as he pulled out some beers; holding them in his arms.

Tweek flinched, "A-Ah, well, nngh… we need to wait for K-Kenny and –ack- Butters." She blushed.

"Perfect." Craig nodded. "We'll be on the front porch." As he passed Tweek, he stopped in front of the short, small blond and placed an uncharacteristically gentle kiss on her forehead. It only made Tweek blush more as she gazed up at him with an affectionate look. If there was ONE couple in all of South Park who could communicate wordlessly – it was Tweek and Craig. Sure, everyone had those moments; Kyle and Stan certainly had a few 'wordless' conversations. But more often than not, they noticed that the Tuckers seemed to have perfected their own little 'telepathy'.

Kyle looked to Stan, as Craig handed him two beers to carry. "The porch?" She asked suspiciously. When the idea finally hit her, Kyle called after them as Craig began to drag Stan back through the house. "Stan, no smoking!" The redhead called in a warning tone.

As soon as the two raven-haired men were outside, Craig was already lighting up a cigarette while Stan cracked open a beer. Once he was finished, he handed Craig the beer – and Craig handed Stan his packet of cigarettes. Stan placed one between his lips and lit it, inhaling the smoke with ease, before handing the packet and lighter back to Craig. As the cancer stick dangled from between his lips, Stan cracked open his own beer.

The two men raised their bottles up in a silent 'cheer' before they started to drink.

"Your old lady doesn't like you smoking, huh?" Craig smirked.

Stan rolled his eyes. "Kyle's the FARTHEST thing from an old lady." He corrected, exhaling some smoke before he took a swig from his beer. "And no… she doesn't really MIND, but… she doesn't APPROVE, either."

"Mmm." Craig nodded, placing his cigarette between his lips again as he began to peel off the label from his beer bottle. "So, how was pregnant Kyle?" He grinned. "I get the sense that she'd be a bitch more often than not."

The raven shook his head, "Aren't ALL pregnant women bitches?"

"Not Tweek." He grinned cockily.

Stan chuckled, "Yeah, I have no problem believing Tweek WASN'T a bitch… but I DO have a problem believing that pregnant Tweek was a slice of heaven." He said knowingly, flicking some of his ash onto the porch. "I'm sure she had you up all hours of the night, freaking out about this or that."

"Tweek ALWAYS keeps me up all hours of the night." Craig groaned. "So that wasn't new." He said. Sighing, he turned his eyes upward in thought. "Though I DID have a hard time convincing her that when the baby started kicking – he wasn't trying to KILL her by exploding out of her stomach like that thing from 'Alien'…"

Stan laughed. "You're kidding."

"No." He smirked. "It probably didn't help that I suggested we WATCH 'Alien' that same month. How the fuck was I supposed to know when the baby would start kicking?" He grumbled.

The other leaned against the porch rail. "I've said it before – they're lucky to have you." He teased.

"Fuck you." Craig grumbled, his mood suddenly shifting after a few seconds of silence. "I love them."

Stan looked to the other noirette a bit guiltily, before he patted him on the shoulder. "Get your panties out of a knot. I know you love them." He smiled. "Domestic life making you soft, Tucker?"

"No." He grumbled. Slowly, a small smirk grew on his lips again. "It's making me happy." He said. "Ash is a shit disturber and Tweek is still Tweek."

He nodded. "Yeah. This whole 'family' thing wasn't as scary as we thought it was gonna be." Stan added, taking another drink of his beer. "Though I guess it didn't really help that we all had warped views on the subject. My dad was an over-dramatic freak… he still kind of is. Kyle and Butters' parents were really strict, Tweek's were eerily removed, Kenny's were abusive drunks, and yours… didn't give a shit?" He ended with a question, since Stan never really knew the full story with Craig and his family.

"No. They didn't." He growled, seemingly unhappy with the memory. "I'm not gonna let Ash hate me like I hated my father."

Stan nodded slowly, and the two fell silent for a few moments – before he raised his bottle again. "To learning from THEIR mistakes."

"Yeah." Craig mumbled, lifting his as well before they downed the rest of their beer.

Setting their empty bottles on the porch rail, the two cracked open another. "Where's mine?" The familiar voice of Kenny McCormick came from the front yard.

Looking up, the two noirette's smiled at the sight of Kenny and Marjorine heading up toward them. Marjorine was dressed in a cute little outfit, like she always was. Kenny had cleaned himself up, and landed a job as a male model; he was fairly popular, and had jetted the two of them off to Europe on several occasions for various shoots and runway shows. They were the 'tend setting' couple that everyone expected to _never_ set foot in South Park again. But they did. Both had roots here, however, Stan figured it was more MARJORINE who wanted to keep coming back for friends and family.

"Lookin' good, Marjorine." Craig nodded.

She blushed, "Aw thanks." The blond knocked her knuckles together anxiously. "W-Where are Tweek and Kyle?" She asked eagerly.

"In the kitchen." Craig directed. "Go on in."

Marjorine smiled – and as she went to head in, made a small 'squeaking' sound as Kenny grabbed her ass playfully. Her blush increased before she finally disappeared into the house.

"So," Stan began, looking to his childhood friend. "How is International Male Model Kenneth McCormick doing?" He smirked.

Kenny grinned. "Just fine." He said cockily.

"You two tie the knot yet?" Craig asked, sipping on his beer before taking another drag from his cigarette. "I imagine some kind of chic, Paris bohemian wedding for the two of you."

The blond shrugged, "Nah."

"Really?" Stan asked curiously.

Holding up his hands, Kenny displayed no ring on either finger. Reaching out, he took Stan's beer from out of his hand, and began to nurse it himself. Stan didn't really seem to mind, since he was more interested in discussing the 'new' topic a little further. "So… are you going to?" He asked.

"What?" Kenny asked. "Get married?" He laughed. "Why would I? I'm only thirty-one. What's the rush?"

Stan shrugged, "Well… don't you think Marjorine might like to make it official?"

"She's cool with it." Kenny mumbled, taking larger gulps from the beer bottle.

* * *

"S-So…" Kit said hesitantly, looking over to Ash. The two were left watching Red Racer while their parents seemed to spread out to socialize and catch up. "You like this show?"

Ash sighed dramatically. "I'm eight years old." He said in a dull voice. "I don't talk to little kids."

"I'm SEVEN." Kit huffed irritably. "I'm ONE year younger than you, r-tard."

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes and flipped her off. Kit crossed her arms and slumped on the couch, already debating whether or not she could beg her parents to take her home. She didn't want to stay here all night with Ash Tucker; he was a weird kid. They went to the same school, and while he was older than her, they were in the same class. Kit was a bright little girl, and was skipped ahead a year at the request of her teachers.

While it certainly improved her grades and work ethic… she was having a hard time adjusting to being the youngest person in the class.

She was teased a lot – but never told her parents about it. She wanted to be brave and strong like her mother; she really looked up to her, and was already convinced that she wanted to be a lawyer just like her. But she was lonely more often than not, since the other kids in the class had been hanging out since preschool, and she was 'new' to the group.

In fact, Ash was one of her only friends… and even THAT was a stretch, since Ash didn't get along with anybody, and got into trouble more often than not.

Kit was pulled out of her pout when she felt Ash's feet pushing her in the side. The redheaded girl winced, "Quit it." She complained, watching as Ash slid further and further down on the couch – taking up more room with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Make me." He mumbled. "This is my house."

The redheaded girl tried to shove his legs away from her, but Ash just kept kicking her lightly and pushing her further toward the other end of the couch, right into the corner. "Stop, or I'm gonna tell!" She threatened.

"You're such a bitch." Ash growled (unfazed by using language that normal eight year olds shouldn't), sitting upright finally and crossing his arms. "No wonder you have no friends. You should go back to preschool." He smirked, satisfied with his teasing.

Kit narrowed her eyes at him, trying to hide how hurt she felt. "Shut up, Ash!" She sneered. "Y-You should just stay home with your weird parents, 'cuz YOU don't have any friends either!"

"I don't WANT any friends." Ash snapped, seeming a bit angry at being called out for his own lack of friends. "YOU don't have friends 'cuz you're a fucking cry baby who skipped a grade. Cheater. No one wants you." He rambled knowingly.

The redhead's mouth dropped open in shock – one, because Ash had so casually said 'fucking', and two, because he was attacking her with something she couldn't help. She couldn't HELP that she got bumped up a grade; she couldn't help that she was smart, or that none of the other kids wanted to give her the time of day. Unable to keep her strong front up any longer, Kit sniffled, taking in quick breaths as he choked back a sob. Lifting her arm, she began to wipe away the large tears that rolled down the apple of her cheeks.

"I-I… want to go h-home…" Kit whimpered, hugging herself. She didn't like this house. It was darker here, and her parents were busy, and she didn't have her own books or room to go hide in.

Her eyes snapped open: showcasing her large, ocean colored eyes when she suddenly felt Ash grab either side of her arms and pull her toward him. He pressed his forehead against hers, and looked to her calmly. "I'm sorry." He said in a deep, stoic voice.

"W-What!" Kit sniffled. "W-What kind of –hic- apology is that?" The girl asked in an offended, choking back another sob.

Ash just stared at her intensely. "This is how my dad apologizes to my mom." He mumbled. "He grabs her like this, and pulls her right up to him and says in a grown-up voice, I'm sorry." He explained, doing his best to mimic what he'd seen Craig do a thousand times.

"T-That's stupid." Kit whimpered, pulling away from Ash. "An apology is supposed t'be sweet and… nice… and… m-meaningful." She said, tripping a bit on the last word. She'd heard her mother use it to describe an 'apology' to her once. But any apologies that her parents gave to one another were NOTHING like what Ash had just shown her.

The raven-haired boy looked to her oddly, before he sat back on the couch. "Whatever." He said unhappily. "I take it back, then."

Kit pouted, but had ceased her crying. She wiped her blue eyes with the back of her sleeve again, ridding them of any remaining tears. Tentatively, she looked back over toward Ash to see he'd gone back to watching television and ignoring her. He was so annoying, and rude, and mean to everyone… but deep down… she was kind of drawn to him. For some reason, he reminded her of her dad, but he was nowhere NEAR as nice or friendly. Ash was a bad kid, and she knew that.

Still… he was kind of… nice looking. She'd overheard a few girls in their class talking about how 'cute' he was, and some kind of 'sparkle rating' (whatever that was) – but Kit wasn't including in that social group. Or ANY group, for that matter.

But she had to admit… he WAS kind of… cute.

When Ash moved his eyes over to look at her, Kit blushed and quickly looked away – tugging on a strand of her loose, curly red hair as her eyes focused on a spot on the carpet.

* * *

When Marjorine headed into the kitchen, she heard Tweek making anxious noises, and talking quickly.

"I-I didn't mean to! Ack! Oh God! Everything –nngh- is ruined now!" She stammered, tugging on her wild, long blond hair. "C-Craig is gonna be –ngh- so mad!"

Kyle tried to calm her down, "Tweek, it's fine. Craig's not going to care." She soothed. "It's really not a big deal." At that point, Kyle noticed Marjorine tentatively standing in the doorway. "Oh! Marjorine, hey." The redhead greeted warmly. "When did you get here?"

"A-A few minutes ago." She smiled sweetly, but her large, bright blue eyes were focused on Tweek with a wash of concern. "G-Gee, Tweek, what's wrong?"

Tweek looked up to the other blond sadly, "I-I –nngh- burned dinner. **Accidentally**!" She threw in, wanting to emphasize that last word. "I just –gah- got confused, and-and distracted with everyone coming in! And I wanted –nngh- it to be p-perfect, but now everyone's gonna be mad, and I can't b-be the HOSTESS because it's WAY TOO MUCH PRESSURE!" She shrieked, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Tweek!" Kyle exclaimed, grabbing either side of the blond's shoulders. "I told you it's fine. We'll figure something out. Maybe we'll just go out to eat." She suggested.

Marjorine nodded, "W-Why sure, that's just fine, Tweek. We'll have a good time no-no matter what." The blond agreed with a supportive smile. Walking in, she gave Tweek a friendly, big hug, before she did the same to Kyle. "I'm sure glad to see you!" She continued eagerly. "W-We've got an awful lot of catchin' up to do."

"We do." Kyle smiled, handing Tweek a beer to help calm the blond's nerves. She opened another one for Marjorine, and continued to nurse the one she'd begun before Tweek started freaking out. "You guys have been traveling a lot. That must be nice." She said.

The small blond shrugged, "W-Well, yeah, I guess…" She agreed. "It's really neat seein' all these new places, and meetin' all these new people, but…"

"B-But?" Tweek asked, flinching as she took a sip from her beer.

Marjorine blushed, "I dunno… maybe there's no sense in complainin' but…" She began with a sigh. The blond glanced back to see if Kenny was anywhere nearby before she continued. "I guess I was just kinda hopin' that we'd be like YOU guys by now." She admitted sadly. "I really want to have kids, and-and get married and do all this FUN stuff!" Marjorine continued, "I-I mean this travelin' and stuff was exciting at first… but… gosh darnit, I'm gettin' pretty sick of it." She huffed in a cutely defiant way.

"I hate to admit this, Marjorine," Kyle sighed. "But that doesn't surprise me. Come on, you knew how Kenny was when you got together in high school. Did you ever REALLY see him proposing to you?"

The blond sighed, "Well… YEAH!" She exclaimed. "I kinda hoped he would eventually, y'know?" Marjorine bit her lower lip. "Ever since he started modelin', all he wants to do is fuck around. I-I don't think Ken's used to havin' so much money."

"Gah! S-Sorry, Marjorine." Tweek chimed in bashfully. "M-maybe you could –nngh- talk to him?"

Kyle narrowed her green eyes, "Yeah. That's not fair to you." The defiant redhead agreed strongly. "I'll have Stan talk to him. And if THAT doesn't work, I'LL talk to him." She threatened. "He has to grow up sometime."

"A-Aw gee, thanks, but…" Marjorine interrupted. "I think I've just gotta h-handle this on my own." The gentle blond sighed, taking an unenthusiastic sip of her beer. After a brief pause, Marjorine tried to pick up her smile again. "But heck, we shouldn't be talkin' about this! I wanna meet your kids!" She squealed excitedly.

Kyle laughed, "That's right. You haven't met them yet." She smiled, leaning out the kitchen doorway. "Kit! Ash! Come to the kitchen, please." She called, before moving back in to lean against the counter.

As the two children heard their name, they both got off the couch and began to race toward the kitchen. En route, however, they collided into the tall legs of their fathers, and a new stranger.

"No running." Craig warned, clasping his hands on Ash's shoulders to steer him in the right direction. The little boy wiggled his shoulders beneath his father's grip, but obviously, couldn't do anything to shake it.

When all of them got into the kitchen, more greetings passed between them. Kenny gave Tweek and Kyle hugs, but he was tugged away from Kyle when Stan noticed his hand slip down to grope his wife's ass. "Seriously?" Stan asked, like he was mildly annoyed Kenny tried to cop a feel.

"What?" He said innocently with a wolfish grin. "We're all friends." Turning, he saw a timid little redheaded girl attached to Stan's leg. "Well, well, well… this pretty girl must be Kit." He smiled, crouching his tall form down to her level. Kit blushed and smiled at him – already feeling that swell of attachment that little girls experienced toward nice, good-looking young men. Giving her his best, charming, warm smile, Kenny nodded. "I'm Kenny, and this is Marjorine."

Kit smiled. "H-Hi." She looked back and forth between the attractive blond couple, and clutched to Stan's leg tighter. While she was the little spitfire most of the time, Kit became rather shy when meeting new people. Ash looked toward the redhead as she gazed adoringly up to the male blond when he stood back to his full height.

Scowling, Ash crossed his arms; for some reason, he already didn't like Kenny.

Craig lifted his chin toward Tweek. "Dinner ready?" He asked.

"Ack! W-Well, um…" The blond fidgeted, her stalling only getting the attention of everyone in the kitchen. "I-I, um, nngh… accidentally… burned it…" She admitted sadly. "It was just t-too much PRESSURE!" Tweek stammered. During her married life, Tweek had gotten the hang of making dinner, but this was different; this was not for her family, this was for her friends AND family.

Ash pouted grumpily. "You ALWAYS say that." He huffed. "You can't do anything right." The little raven-haired boy turned to walk out of the kitchen and back toward the television, when a large hand grabbed his small arm and tugged him back. Ash's heart sunk when he found himself looking up into the intimidating stare of his father.

"You're going to apologize." He warned in a low tone. He was bending down at the waist to look at his son directly. The kitchen was eerily quiet as the little boy kept his lips sealed. "You're going to apologize to your mom, Ash," Craig repeated sternly. "Or you'll be sleeping outside for the next three weeks. If you don't start treating her with a bit of respect, she'll move out and leave YOU here with ME." He threatened.

Ash's eyes widened for a moment with worry, before he looked back to his sheepish mother. "I-I'm sorry." He said gently, but quickly; there was a definite hint of remorse in his voice.

"Nngh, t-that's ok, coffeebean." Tweek smiled, giving her son a soft smile as she called him by his petname. The young eight-year old scurried over and wrapped his arms around Tweek's thin waist, as the blond stroked his hair reassuringly.

Ash looked back toward Craig, "You're not really gonna leave, are you?" He whispered anxiously.

The adults smirked; he might LOOK like his father, and try and ACT like his father… but apparently, Ash had some of the same fears and paranoia that Tweek had harbored for most of her life.

"I-I couldn't –nngh- leave you." The blond said affectionately, looking down at her son. Slowly, her eyes rose to meet Craig's. "And your dad couldn't –ack- live without me."

Craig smirked. "True story."

"Ok." Stan nodded, trying to push away any previous tension in the room. "So… Shakey's?" He asked.

Kenny shrugged, tossing an arm loosely around Marjorine. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

While the two families (and one couple) had gone to Shakey's, they hadn't expected to be expanding their party… but as soon as they ran into the Cartman's they really had no choice. Eric had gotten married to Wendy shortly after high school, and both of them had gone to Princeton. Eric became some kind of corporate lawyer, while Wendy was involved in politics. They kept a house in South Park so they could visit occasionally… but mostly the family was based in Washington; Cartman had even mentioned they had a place in Denver too.

In school, the two had each had their grievances with Stan, and Kyle, and even Craig… but now that they were all older, most tensions were gone – and it was now just about rekindling their friendship every so often.

Not to mention, coming back to South Park gave little, mischievous 9-year-old Timothy Cartman a chance to catch up with his childhood rivals; being Ash and Kit, who he used to tease mercilessly. The kids were seated at the end of the table, while the parents and couples were seated further up.

"Why do you keep staring at him?" Tim asked in a snarky voice when he noticed Kit stealing glances at Kenny; who sat beside her. Marjorine was on the other side of Ash and across from Kenny, and he was at the end of the table. Tim had developed a small crush on the younger redheaded girl, but he was far too young to realize that. All he knew was that he didn't like how Kit was looking at Kenny. Ash didn't seem too happy about it either.

Kit blushed and narrowed her brows, "I'm NOT." She pouted. Being a little girl, she was naturally drawn to good-looking, fun young men – like all little girls. It was an incredibly innocent and naive attraction, of course.

"See? Everything's fine." Craig whispered into Tweek's ear while everyone else was speaking. His free hand found her knee, while his other arm was draped across the back of her chair.

The blond female gave a bashful smile, before kissing her husband sweetly on the cheek - nestling the warmth there with her nose. Craig took a deep breath, determined to keep himself under control while they were all at dinner. It wasn't a grand move, but Tweek herself was just still so alluring to Craig. He thought Tweek looked just as good as he… er, SHE did in high school the first time he'd seen her.

In fact, the only reason he tolerated Cartman NOW, was because that fat asshole was the whole reason they'd all gotten married.

Well, with the exception of Kenny.

"So do you manage to keep the sand out of your vagina now, Kyle?" Cartman asked with a teasing smirk. "I bet it's a lot tougher now after popping out a kid."

Kyle looked to Cartman with an unamused glare. "You should ask your wife the same question." The fiery redhead responded, adapting a smirk of her own.

Before Wendy could respond to Kyle's jab with a jab of her own – a small piece of food caught her eye as it whizzed across the table and bopped Kit on the side of the head. The small redheaded girl frowned and pouted.

"TC." Wendy scolded, looking at her son.

Tim pouted, "What? She won't stop staring at that life sized Ken doll!" He complained, childishly pointing at Kenny, who sat beside Kit.

"Jealous, squirt?" Kenny purred, draping his arm around the back of Kit's chair. Of course this was just a game for the young man, but pissing off the child spawn of Eric Cartman kind of appealed to him.

Stan furrowed his brow, "TC?" He asked Wendy.

"Timothy Cartman… Eric chose the nickname." She sighed.

He chuckled, "So, TC as in Time-Child? As in, the nickname you THOUGHT people called you in the future you used to imagine?" Stan asked, looking over to Cartman.

"Ay, I didn't imagine it!" He argued. "I really WAS in the future."

Stan nodded, "Sure, sure."

"I can't believe you STILL don't believe me." Cartman huffed, downing the rest of his beer. "Imaginationland was 'no big deal'… but extending your belief that I actually WAS frozen and unthawed in the future is too hard to grasp?"

Kyle shook her head, "There's a difference. One, we all experienced Imagination Land," She began, "And two… you're a natural born liar."

"Don't argue, honey." Wendy soothed her husband before he could respond. "She's right." Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "But that's why you're such a successful lawyer."

Cartman grinned, "Damn right, bitch." He muttered beneath his breath as his hand wandered under the table to find his wife's knee.

"Just think," Kyle whispered to Stan as they sat side by side. "That could have been you feeling up Wendy."

Stan groaned, "Yeah right. I wasn't going to be THAT desperate. Besides, imagine if Cartman had gotten to you before me."

"Are you kidding? He hates me, girl or not." Kyle argued.

Her dark-haired husband gave the redhead a slightly bemused look. "Yeah, that's what he wanted everyone to think. But come on, he hated you so much that when you became a girl, that hate turned to obsession. I'm sure if we didn't start dating, he would have tried to get with you."

"Barf." Kyle scoffed, rolling her eyes a bit as she looked back to her super best friend. "He wouldn't have stood a chance." She whispered, leaning over and gently placing a kiss on her husband's lips. Stan kissed her back, before they parted with a smile.

"So," Craig said in a louder voice, clearing his throat. "Drinks at our place?" He offered.

The couples at the table all nodded and began to get ready. To everyone's surprise, Cartman footed the bill for the entire table. It might have been seen as a grand, selfless gesture… but his friends knew him too well. It was just a means of BRAGGING about how much money he had to burn. Still, none of his friends complained; a free meal was a free meal.

They all got into their separate cars and headed back over to Craig's. The Cartman's were the last to arrive, as they'd stopped at the nearest liquor store and picked up Eric's favorite brand of scotch, and Wendy's favorite brand of wine; though she was polite enough to bring two bottles in order to share with everyone if they wanted.

The kids were shuffled upstairs to Ash's room – while their parents congregated in the living room and out on the front porch. While their friends were milling around and getting comfortable, Tweek headed into the kitchen to get some glasses and drinks for everyone. Standing up on her tiptoes, Tweek tried to reach some of the glasses further up in their cupboard – when she suddenly let out a terrified squeak as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"C-Craig…" Tweek mewled bashfully as a heavy blush painted her cheeks.

The noirette groaned as he nestled his nose into her soft blond hair. "I immediately regret asking people to come back here." He grumbled, pulling the small blond's back against his broad chest. "You look great…"

"Nngh," Tweek blushed, biting her lower lip. "B-But I'm not wearing anything –ack- different than I-I normally do…"

Craig smirked, "Yeah, but you still look hotter than any of the other chicks out there." He purred, placing a few kisses on Tweek's slender neck.

"It's –nngh- good to s-socialize." She pointed out, turning in his arms to face her husband. "And I –ack- think it's g-good for Ash…"

The noirette nodded, "Yeah you're probably right." He mumbled. Keeping his arms wrapped around Tweek's small waist, he nuzzled her nose with his own. Craning his neck down, Craig captured his wife's lips in a deep kiss, enjoying their brief moment of peace, alone together in the kitchen. When they parted, he placed another kiss on Tweek's forehead while one of his hands quickly squeezed her ass. She whacked him lightly on the chest as a warning, before he reached over her and grabbed the glasses the blond had been trying to reach for her.

The couple gathered the glasses and opened some wine before heading back out to their friends.

After everyone had been given a drink, they began to mingle and spread out; Kyle, Stan and Kenny ventured outside on the porch, while Craig, Tweek, Wendy, Cartman and Marjorine stayed in the living room chatting. As Kenny lit up a cigarette, Kyle audibly sighed.

"Ken, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I think y—" The redhead began.

But Kenny shook his head and interrupted, "I know what you're going to say. And the answer is no." Kenny sighed, rolling his eyes. "I already got the 'marriage' interrogation from Craig AND your husband. I don't need another."

"But it's not _fair_ to Marjorine." Kyle continued, despite Kenny's protest. "She's been incredibly loyal to you, and supportive. You're not going to do any better. You owe it to her."

Kenny narrowed his eyes a bit, "Look, it's not really any of your business. I told her how it was right from the start. My parents were fucked up, and I have no interest in marriage."

"Don't you think you're kind of… obligated, though?" Stan asked, furrowing his brow with concern. "I mean Marjorine clearly wants a family. And… you love her, don't you?"

The male model groaned, "Just because our relationship isn't flowing the way YOURS did, doesn't mean it's wrong. Yeah, I love her, but marriage just isn't in the cards."

"It's a mistake." Kyle huffed, still clearly not buying the explanation as easily as Stan was. "She's not going to stick around forever."

Kenny shot his old friend a small glare, "We'll see." He muttered. He didn't seem that concerned. He and Marjorine had made it this far, and frankly, his friends' and their badgering was annoying Kenny. He knew what he was doing.

Meanwhile, the couples inside were having a similar conversation with Marjorine.

"R-Really," She stammered bashfully. "We don't need to talk about this."

Tweek winced as she sat close to Craig on their couch, nursing some wine while Craig had another beer. "B-But you –nngh- seem so sad." She pointed out sadly.

"Well… I-I just… _envy_ to guys." She admitted.

Wendy pursed her lips. "Marjorine, if you want things to change, you _need_ to give Kenny an ultimatum. You need to tell him that either he proposes to you… or you're gone. You can't sacrifice your own happiness for someone else, no matter how much you love them. You need to do it sooner rather than later, especially if you want a family."

"Y-Yeah…" Marjorine sighed, looking down at her still-full glass of wine.

Craig cleared his throat, "Let's change the subject." He mumbled. "Not that this isn't captivating," He smirked. "So. Is TC as spoiled as his father was?"

"Fuck you, Tucker." Cartman scoffed, downing a hearty gulp of scotch.

Wendy smiled, "It's a battle. He has his father's 'passion'. Let's just leave it at that."

* * *

"It's a simple question." Tim growled, crossing his arms. "We play this all the time at my school. If you had to pick a boyfriend, would it be me or this douchebag?" He scoffed, motioning toward Ash.

The raven-haired boy glared at Tim and flipped him off, but didn't say anything.

"T-That's stupid." Kit blushed, looking to the ground nervously. "You're both mean; I wouldn't pick either of you."

Tim scowled, "You HAVETA pick someone. That's the game."

Kit looked back and forth between the two boys awkwardly. Biting the flesh of her lower lip, she sighed as the blush on her cheeks became deeper.

"Ash."

Both boys looked up to her in shock. "What?" Tim yelled, glaring at Ash. "You'd pick THAT loser? He looks like Edward fucking Scissorhands."

"Fuck you, you fat piece of shit." Ash snapped. "Why the hell would she pick **you**? You'd crush her to death, lardass."

Kit looked back and forth between the bickering boys worriedly. One, she was afraid they might start fighting – and two, she was shocked to hear them use such rude language. Kit wasn't allowed to swear, and never had much reason to. But then again, they were boys and she knew boys in general were… bolder.

"That's retarded." Tim glared. "You can't even make a choice until you kiss both of us."

The redhead's eyes widened. "WHAT? Gross! I'm not kissing you!" She winced, making a face.

"What are you scared?" The chubby boy mocked with a smirk. "You think you're so grown-up but you're afraid to kiss a boy?" He teased.

Ash stood up and walked toward Tim. "Leave her alone, asshole." He warned.

"Psh. You guys are babies." He grumbled.

"TIM!" A voice called from downstairs. "We're leaving!"

Standing up from his position on the floor, Tim shot the other two kids another glare. "Later dickwads. Enjoy your playpen."

Both Ash and Kit narrowed their eyes and watched as Tim disappeared out of the room. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell between the eight year old and the seven year old. When Ash finally lifted his eyes up to look at Kit, he saw she was looking at the ground. She looked kind of embarrassed.

"Why did you pick me?" Ash mumbled awkwardly. "…I don't like you." He reminded her blatantly as a blush touched his cheeks.

Kit didn't answer; she just kept her head down, playing with the sheets on Ash's bed where she sat. Feeling a bit bad, Ash moved over to the small bookshelf in his room and began routing through some of his dvds. Picking one, he popped it in and turned on the small tv in his room, before walking over and sitting on the other side of his bed – far away from where Kit was seated on the opposite side.

* * *

After seeing the Cartman's off, the Marsh's and the Tucker's headed back inside and into the living room to finish their own drinks.

"S-So, how do you like being parents?" Marjorine asked brightly.

Kyle smiled, "It's great, actually. More fun than you'd think."

"Yeah." Stan nodded, nursing his beer. "It has its ups and downs, but for the most part, it's great. It's kinda cool to pass your wisdom on to a kid."

Craig smirked, "Yeah. In Stan's case, that took a grand total of one week."

"Fuck you." Stan laughed.

Marjorine smiled, "G-Gee, it sounds great. I sure can't wait to have kids."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Buttercup." Kenny smirked, referring to Marjorine by her old pet name as he downed the rest of his beer. He'd had a bit more to drink than his friends, but that wasn't a surprise to anyone. "Our lifestyle doesn't really cater to kids. No point in lugging them all over Europe, right?"

The small blond female gave her partner a small glare. "W-Well that's all the more reason to settle somewhere, ain't it?" She asked with a nod. "You liked Paris, didn't you? We could ha—"

"I didn't like it _that_ much." Kenny cut her off sharply, placing his now empty bottle on the end table beside him.

The other couples watched as their body language became a bit tenser. Marjorine bit the flesh of her lower lip, "W-Well Ken, I'm just sayin' that I really wan—"

"We should go." He cut her off again, standing. "We have an early flight tomorrow."

The Marsh's and the Tucker's exchanged a quick, silent glance between them, before they stood up and followed Kenny and Marjorine to the door. They all said their goodbyes on the porch.

"It w-was sure nice of you to have us, Tweek." Marjorine smiled sadly. Her large, blue eyes were already starting to well up with tears.

Kyle noticed immediately and frowned, "Marjorine, are you sure you—"

"Let's go." Kenny called from the front walkway impatiently. His mood had shifted throughout the night, and clearly, he was tired of having his friends badger him about his relationship and his 'future'.

Marjorine lowered her eyes briefly, before she put on a brave smile and said final goodbyes to Stan and Craig as well. Heading down the walkway, she fell into step alongside Kenny, and gradually, they disappeared down the dark street.

The remaining couples headed inside.

"Well," Craig muttered. "THAT was awkward."

Kyle huffed out a quick breath. "He's being a prick." The fiery redhead said. "He can't keep treating her like that. Marjorine doesn't deserve to be led on. I mean, come on, Kenny's basically doing whatever he wants – and MAKING her go along with it."

"Well, there's nothing we can really do." Stan sighed, threading his hand into Kyle's soothingly. "It's just something they're going to have to deal with on their own."

Craig glanced at Tweek, and noticed his lover was still looking at their front door, her mind clearly still on Kenny and Marjorine. "Tweek…" He whispered, pulling her attention back to the room.

The blond flinched and shifted over on the couch - snuggling closer to Craig instinctively. The noirette wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He knew Tweek tended to feel great concern and empathy for Marjorine, because she related to her. They were both small and kind of helpless in their own way.

"We should probably get going, too." Stan mumbled, rubbing Kyle on her lower back. He could see she was still tense about the whole thing. "It's pretty late."

Craig nodded, "I think the kids are still upstairs in Ash's room." He said. Both men trudged up the stairs, while Kyle and Tweek continued to chat, and cleaned up the empty glasses downstairs.

As they rounded the corner to Ash's room, they stopped in the doorway. Both Ash and Kit were on the boy's bed, fast asleep side by side. They were rather close to one another; almost cuddling. Kit's head was resting on Ash's shoulder, while the raven-haired boy's cheek was resting atop her head.

Craig and Stan smiled. "My son's gonna stick it to your daughter." He bragged.

"That's disgusting." Stan groaned. "They haven't even hit puberty."

The noirette shrugged, "I'm telling you. Twenty bucks says they start dating."

"Kit can do better than Ash." He teased. "If he's anything like _you_, he needs to find someone who is completely dependent on him; someone like Tweek. Kit's a firecracker like Kyle."

Craig crossed his arms. "We'll see." He mused confidently. Heading over to the bed, Stan gently picked his daughter up in his arms and carried her back downstairs. Craig tucked in Ash and shut off the movie, before placing a brief kiss on his son's forehead. Closing the door behind him, he joined his old friends downstairs.

They all said their goodbyes, and finally, the Marsh family left. As Tweek and Craig stood at the door - watching them pull out of the driveway in their car - Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek's waist and held her back against his chest.

"You ok?" He asked in his low, calm tone.

Tweek blinked and flinched a bit, before she sighed, "I-I feel bad for –nngh- Marjorine." She admitted. Pausing, Tweek lowered her eyes. "D-Did you ever… um… n-not want to marry me?" She asked sheepishly.

"No." The noirette answered without even a pause. His lips gently traced the shell of Tweek's ear; trailing down her pale throat. "Why do you think I took you to Vegas?" He mused warmly. "I couldn't even wait until we _graduated_ to marry you."

The paranoid blond blushed, "W-Weirdo." She smiled.

"Yup." Craig agreed. Shutting the door behind them, he bent down and hoisted his small blond wife up onto his shoulder. "Everyone's gone. We can fuck now." He purred.

Tweek squeaked as he began to carry her upstairs. "B-But there are still some glasses to –nngh- clean in the kitchen!" She whimpered. "If w-we leave them, t-they will stain and get dirty and –gah- then we'll h-have to buy NEW ones and—"

"Tweek." Craig smirked. "This is happening. Enjoy it." He teased, groping her ass as he carried her down to their bedroom. She laughed as he tossed her onto the bed, and closed their door behind him with his foot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings: **Style, Creek and Bunny

**Summary: **After a prank by Cartman, Kyle, Tweek and Butters are changed into girls. Lame summary, but the story is better, I promise haha

**Notes I: **There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II :** This started out as a one-shot, but I expanded it into a full 3 chapter story haha. Hope you enjoy it!

**Notes III:** The tense kind of changes from 'he' to 'she' – especially regarding our gender-bending characters lol so just ignore it and bear with me.

Rated **M**… for Mafesto… xD … and **C** … for clichés

**Shot Theme:** My Father's Gun – by Elton John

* * *

The next morning, Kenny and Marjorine were standing at their flight gate for City Wok Airlines. With the money he'd made, Ken had hired a private jet so they could go to and from South Park whenever they pleased, and land right in the town, as opposed to Denver. But the couple was unusually quiet with each other this morning - both having a lot on their mind since reuniting with their friends the previous night.

As they headed toward their runway, Kenny suddenly noticed Marjorine wasn't beside him anymore. Stopping, he glanced back to see her standing there… giving him a calm stare.

"What?" He asked; his voice clearly tired but also now impatient.

Marjorine stared at her lover sadly. "I don't want to go." She said timidly. "I… want you to propose to me."

"Great. I knew this would happen." Kenny groaned, rolling his eyes. "I knew as soon as we came back, you'd start comparing our relationship to everyone else's… and that you'd think marriage and babies should be the next step."

She furrowed her brow, "It _should_ be the n-next step, Ken!" The blond argued. "I-I don't wanna DO this anymore. I hate travelin' and I want to s-start a family like everyone else."

"Look, I finally have enough money to live the life I want! Do you know how much it sucked; growing up and watching everyone else have adventures and buy what they wanted? It's my turn now. I'm not just going to give it up to pop out some kids and settle down. There's still a lot of stuff I want to experience." He said firmly.

Marjorine crossed her arms, "W-We've done LOTS, though. We've seen so much Ken. I-I'm tired of this."

"We're not doing this now." He snapped. "We gotta go. I've got a shoot in Amsterdam tomorrow, and I'd like to explore their 'culture' in more ways than one." Kenny said; Marjorine knew he was talking about weed.

But she stayed put. "P-Propose to me so that I-I know we have a future. Propose s-so I know… you _love_ me…" The blond pressed; her large blue eyes already starting to well up with tears.

"You know I do." Kenny grumbled, clearly unimpressed with the hitch in their plans. "But I'm NOT ready. I've told you that. This isn't fair." He said, shaking his head.

Marjorine finally allowed herself to cry. "N-Not fair? You know what else isn't fair, K-Ken? Followin' you around on y-your adventures… feelin' like a piece of luggage. B-Bein' ignored at those parties you take me to, so-so you can drink, and snort coke." She choked out. "Havin' to drag you back to the hotel rooms t-that we live in instead of a h-home…"

It was a chance for her to get it all out, and the more she said it, the more Marjorine realized she was more like Kenny's mother than his lover.

"I-I don't **want** this anymore." She sniffled. "I can't… t-take care of you. I-I need to start bein' selfish… and live the life **I** want to before it's too late…" Marjorine trembled. "I'm staying here."

Kenny stared at her in disbelief. Marjorine was so compliant; she always did things for others, and had been with Kenny for years now – ever since they were in the last years of high school. And now, she was leaving him? Initially he was shocked… but that shock turned to resentful anger.

"Fine." He growled. "Have a nice life in this dead end town." Kenny snapped, before he turned around and continued toward his small, private jet.

Marjorine stood there on the empty runway, watching him get further and further away as she cried. It wasn't fair. She'd done so much for him over the years; taken care of him, helped him manage his money, encouraged him when he was feeling down, and stuck by him through thick and thin. But he wasn't willing to budge; he wasn't willing to give her the life she REALLY wanted. She wanted a family… she wanted a home.

Hugging herself, Marjorine rolled her own suitcase off the runway as she took out her cell phone, and began to call for a taxi.

* * *

Tweek opened the door, rubbing her weary, large eyes cutely after hearing the doorbell ring; clad only in a large t-shirt, which was undoubtedly Craig's. She immediately perked up in surprise when she saw Marjorine standing on her front porch. "M-Marjorine?" She asked.

"Hi T-Tweek," The other blond sniffled. "D-Do you… mind if I stay here? For a while?" She looked exhausted and completely heartbroken.

Tweek could only assume that the worst had happened, and she and Kenny had broken up. "Nngh, s-sure!" Tweek said, tugging her inside. The house was quiet, since it was still early in the morning. Setting her suitcase aside, Marjorine couldn't help but tremble as Tweek pulled her into a comforting hug. "Are you –gah- o-ok?"

"Y-Yeah… I think so…" Marjorine stammered sadly. "I think I just n-need to get some rest." She sighed, moving over to the couch as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Tweek nodded and went to a small closet in the hall, pulling out some extra pillows and a blanket. As Marjorine lay down, Tweek gave her some pillows and covered her in the blanket.

She seemed to fall asleep almost instantly, and for a few minutes, Tweek watched her friend sadly. The paranoid blond felt so bad for Marjorine. Reaching down, Tweek gently petted Marjorine's head, before she headed back upstairs.

Quietly slipping back into her bedroom, Tweek slid into bed again. She made a small noise when Craig's long arms suddenly wrapped around her, and tugged her back against his chest. "Who was at the door?" He mumbled sleepily.

"M-Marjorine." Tweek responded quietly.

This caused Craig to crack open one eye, and look at his wife. "…Is she ok?"

"N-Not really," The blond muttered, biting her lower lip as she curled against Craig. "I-I think she and Kenny –nngh- broke up. S-She looks heartbroken." Tweek explained. "Is it –gah- ok if s-she stays here?" She asked.

She knew Marjorine didn't really have anywhere else to go; her parents moved out of town shortly after Kenny and Marjorine came into their 'success money'. They were bitter that their son-turned-daughter didn't support them. But no one blamed the couple for ignoring the Stotch's money-grubbing request, considering all the shit they put their son through when he was younger. They had moved out of South Park shortly after Butters graduated.

"Yeah." Craig said, burying his face and nose into Tweek's wild blond hair as he began to fall back asleep now that she was back in his arms. He felt bad for Marjorine, sure, but as selfish as it sounded, hearing about the problems of other couples only made him that much more thankful he had Tweek. He'd never let her go. Whatever she wanted, he would give her. And Craig could only hope that Kenny would realize his mistake before it was too late.

His arms tightened around her a bit tighter as they relaxed into their large bed again.

* * *

It had been two months since Kenny left South Park.

And already he was back.

His life had taken a turn for the worst, and he was smart enough to know why. He'd lost Marjorine. Kenny had boarded the plane after they'd had their fight on the runway. He was convinced he was right; that it was unfair for her to give him that kind of ultimatum.

Just because he hadn't proposed, didn't mean he didn't love her. But she wanted more, and at the time, Kenny didn't think he could give it to her.

And as much as he tried to drown himself in parties, drugs, drinking, sex, and his glamorous work… he couldn't forget about her. She infiltrated his mind each and every day. He missed seeing her warm, gentle face after his photo shoots – telling him how well he'd done. He missed hearing her laugh and giggle when they unwound after a long day. Kenny quickly realized that Marjorine was the most 'real' thing he had going. Being a model, fake people constantly surrounded him; some were using him for his fame, some for his money, and some for their own advancement in the modeling world. He was showered with endless compliments and empty praise.

Marjorine had been truthful and honest with him about everything. She truly loved him. For once in his life, someone had LOVED him for exactly who he was. Marjorine had been there for him in high school, BEFORE he had his money, and after, when he'd gotten his fame.

It seemed so stupid now. What had he been afraid of? Marriage just meant that he would be able to stay with Marjorine forever. That's what he wanted, right? And maybe kids wouldn't be so bad. He had quickly realized that traveling and living his life alone wasn't nearly as fun as it was when Marjorine was with him.

Maybe he should stop being so selfish; she had sacrificed and done so much for him over the years.

Arriving at the Marsh's front door, Kenny knocked and waited impatiently for someone to answer.

When the door finally opened, it was Stan; he was halfway through adjusting his tie, when he stopped at the sight of his friend. "Hey Kenny," He greeted as a smile slowly grew on his lips. The two hugged one another before he stepped aside and let Kenny in. "What the hell are you doing back? I figured we wouldn't see you again till Christmas."

"I, uh… came back to find Marjorine." He admitted sadly.

Stan's face fell a bit and he nodded. "Oh. Right." He sighed. "Yeah, we heard. That sucks, dude."

"It's my own fault." Kenny muttered quickly. "I just want to make it right. I… I miss her." He admitted.

The boys were interrupted as Kyle came into the room. She stopped immediately when she saw Kenny, and gave him a warning glare. "You sure fucked up this time, Kenny." The redhead scolded, shaking her head.

"Nice to see you too, Kyle." He smirked back.

Kyle gave him another look before she sighed, "I'm serious, Ken. You _really_ hurt her. Tweek and Craig have been picking up the pieces since then. She's been staying at their house."

"I know. You don't have to make me feel any more guilty than I already do." He grumbled, shifting nervously on his feet. "I just need to see her. I know I fucked up, and… I want to make it right."

Kyle and Stan exchanged a quick look, before she nodded. "Well, we're heading over there right now, actually. Tweek is having us over for dinner."

"Great." Kenny said enthusiastically. He had butterflies in his stomach; he was so eager to see Marjorine again he could barely contain himself as they got into the Marsh's car and drove over to their house.

The couple arrived at the front door with their friend in tow, and knocked. Soon, Tweek answered with a shy smile… that immediately disappeared when she saw Kenny. "O-Oh Jesus!" Tweek exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth to cover a nervous scream that followed.

Stan, Kyle and Kenny exchanged an odd look.

"Uh, hey Tweek." Stan cleared his throat. "What's wrong?"

Tweek continued to make small, anxious noises but couldn't get any words out. Finally, Craig came to the door and wrapped an arm around her waist. He was smiling at first, but when he saw Kenny – his face also dropped to a more serious one. "Oh…" He muttered, understanding why Tweek was freaking out.

"Um, look I know I wasn't invited, I just… came back to town because I—" Kenny started, but he was interrupted as Craig stepped outside and grabbed his arm.

He led Kenny toward the other end of the porch. "I need to talk to you." He mumbled quickly in a low voice.

Stan and Kyle exchanged a look, before Stan motioned for Kyle to go inside, while he went with Craig and Kenny. Tweek nervously yanked the redhead inside, apparently eager to explain something – while the boys gathered on the porch.

"Dude, what the hell's going on?" Stan asked oddly.

Craig sighed, giving Kenny a slight glare. "Look… I gotta be honest with you." He began gravely. "Marjorine's inside. She's been staying with us for the past two months after you guys broke up."

"I know." Kenny said impatiently. "That's why I'm here. I want to apologize. I need to get her back."

The noirette didn't flinch. "Yeah, well, that's where we have a problem…" He said in a quiet tone, glancing toward the front door to make sure no one else had ventured out. "Clyde's inside too. He and Marjorine are… kind of… seeing each other."

Stan and Kenny stared at him in complete, utter shock.

"What?" Kenny snapped. "What the fuck? When? How?"

Craig glared at him, "Keep your fucking voice down." He hissed. "It happened about a month ago. Marjorine was so depressed about everything. Then Tweek mentioned something to Clyde, and he began to ask questions about her. I guess he'd always kind of liked Marjorine. So he came over for dinner and… they really hit it off." He shrugged.

Kenny's expression darkened as he stood there, his breathing becoming shallower. He almost stormed right back into the house, but Stan caught his arm.

"Don't even **think** about it." He warned. "Starting a fight with Clyde isn't going to get her on your side any faster." Stan told him.

Craig nodded, "He's right. Look, if you want to stay, and try to apologize later, that's fine… but don't start any shit in my house, McCormick." He warned.

"Fine." Kenny growled. "Let's just go. I want to go in." He mumbled quickly.

Stan and Craig couldn't help but share a slightly apprehensive look, before they began to make their way inside. Kyle was still talking to Tweek in the living room when the boys finally entered. "Where is she?" Kenny asked, looking around.

"She's –gah- in t-the kitchen with C-Clyde," Tweek stammered nervously.

Kenny didn't say another word, but instead, headed right for the kitchen. The other couples stayed in the living room; debating whether or not to intercept him or intervene. "He's going to have to talk to her at some point." Stan sighed. "Might as well be now."

"If he starts a fight, he's gone." Craig warned.

But they were interrupted when Ash came down the stairs, and looked around curiously – though he was trying to be subtle about it. "Where's Kit?" He asked, looking up toward Kyle and his mom.

"Oh, sorry Ash, we didn't bring her along. She's with her grandparents." Kyle explained gently.

A brief look of disappointment crossed Ash's face, "Oh." - before he tried to cover it, and flipped Kyle off before heading back upstairs.

Craig nudged Stan in the side, giving him a smirk.

"Told you." He bragged.

Stan shook his head, "That doesn't mean anything. He probably just wants someone to torture." He denied.

"Get your twenty bucks ready, Marsh. I'm telling you. It'll happen." He pressed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kenny had barged into the kitchen, to see Marjorine perched on the kitchen counter, sipping some wine while Clyde stood in front of her – gently nestling his nose against her cheek. They didn't notice him at first, so Kenny had a few moments to just watch them. He could feel his own anger and jealousy bubbling up inside of him. Marjorine was HIS; he knew her the best, and he'd been with her the longest. Besides, Clyde was a pussy. He wouldn't be able to take care of her.

Finally, Marjorine looked up and noticed someone in the doorway. Kenny reveled in the smile she had on her lips while it was still there… before it immediately dropped at the sight of him. Nervously, she shied away from Clyde enough for him to notice. Furrowing his brow, he turned and looked at Kenny – his own smile also fading, before a bigger one replaced it.

"Hey man!" He greeted, walking over and holding out his hand for Kenny to shake. "Long time no see. When did you get back?" He asked, seemingly oblivious to the tension that had grown in the room.

Kenny reluctantly shook his head, and forced a smile, "Uh, just a couple hours ago." He explained, shifting his blue eyes to look back at Marjorine. "I… forgot something… since the last time I was here." He muttered; keeping his eyes on the blond female still perched on the counter.

She blushed and drew her eyes down, before hopping off the counter.

"Great." Clyde smiled. "You staying for dinner too?" He asked.

Kenny nodded, finally looking back to Clyde. "Yeah."

Just then, Clyde's cell phone rang. He picked it up and began to chat, before he covered the receiver, "Shit, I'll be right back." He apologized, motioning to the call he was on. Placing a quick kiss on Marjorine's cheek, Clyde left the kitchen – leaving the ex lovers alone.

There was a heavy silence that fell between them, before Marjorine finally spoke.

"…What are you doing here, Ken?" She asked quietly.

Kenny took a few steps toward her. "I had to see you." He muttered gravely, trying to close the distance between them. "I miss you, Buttercup." He continued, reverting back to his old pet name for the boy-turned-girl.

Marjorine moved back, shifting around the small kitchen table in the room and using it as a barrier between them.

"T-This isn't fair, Ken." Marjorine stammered, as tears began to well up in her eyes. "You can't… y-you… you made your choice."

Kenny shook his head, walking closer to the kitchen table as he tried to move around it. "I didn't make a _choice_, Marjorine, I made a _mistake_." He clarified quickly. But as soon as he tried to shift around to her, Marjorine moved around to the other side – avoiding him.

"N-No," She shook her head nervously. "I don't… I-I… you… can't…" She wasn't really making any sense, but Marjorine had never felt so flustered. Kenny had been the LAST person she'd expected to see walk through the kitchen doorway.

Making a quick dash for the door, she couldn't help but let out a surprised squeak when Kenny grasped her arm and pulled her back. Pressing her against the wall, he placed his long arms on either side of her to keep here there.

"Buttercup please: look at me." He begged gently. "I'm sorry. I'm **so** sorry. I… came back to apologize. I came back because I need you – probably more than you need me." He admitted. "I came back to get you. I'll do anything you want; you want to get married? Then I'll propose. You want kids? Then I'm on board. You want to settle down? I'll buy you a house." He ranted, pressing his forehead against her smaller one.

Marjorine trembled and turned her head to the side as she bit her lower lip nervously. "K-Ken… I…"

She didn't continue, because suddenly her lips were captured by Kenny's mouth. Marjorine couldn't help but moan in shock, and her hands instinctively flew to his chest – hoping to push him away. But Kenny only deepened the kiss; savoring the feeling of her lips again, her taste, her smell. Lowering his arms from bordering her small frame, he wrapped them around her tiny waist and pulled her up against him. Marjorine mewled into his mouth, but gradually… began to sink into it.

The small blond had really missed Kenny. He had been the love of her life up until two months ago. She'd been so distraught over his behavior…

But here he was, swaying and charming her to his side again. It was so hard to resist. He was so familiar, and their connection was so comfortable. Kenny groaned eagerly as he deepened the kiss; the feeling of her arms wrapping around his neck making him feel whole again. God, he'd missed her.

When they finally parted, both were breathing heavily.

"Will you marry me, Buttercup?" He purred, nestling his nose against hers; occasionally placing a small kiss on her lips in between breaths.

Marjorine shuddered and closed her eyes, "I-I… um… I…"

"Marry me, Marjorine." He repeated confidently. "I can't live without you. This has been the worst two months of my life. I don't want to let you go… I _won't_ let you go," He continued desperately.

Slowly, she lifted her eyes to look into Kenny's. She'd come to know him extremely well over the past ten years; she could read him like a book. And right now, Marjorine didn't think she'd ever seen him look so sad; so desperate, and so exposed.

"Ok." She agreed gently. Kenny looked at her hopefully, wondering if he heard her correctly. Marjorine took a deep breath, "O-Ok." She repeated.

Kenny finally smiled; the biggest one he'd shown in months. "Really?" He asked.

At the sight of him smiling, Marjorine slowly smiled too.

"Y-Yeah." She whispered, wrapping her arms more tightly around his neck as she nestled her head beneath his chin.

Kenny hugged her even more tightly and let out a sigh of relief. "I'll make this up to you, Buttercup. I promise." He soothed, holding her as close as physically possible. He never thought he'd miss holding someone so much. Kenny had been convinced for most of his life that he could have anyone he wanted – and he just wasn't the 'committing' type. But not having Marjorine had scared him more than he cared to admit.

"I… need to go talk to Clyde." Marjorine said, regretfully pulling out of Kenny's arms.

He nodded, "Right." Letting her go, Kenny already missed the warmth she provided, but held himself at bay. She was his again.

Marjorine slowly left the kitchen, followed by Kenny. They passed into the living room, but Marjorine kept going – heading out to the front porch where Clyde was currently talking on his cell phone. Kenny sat down on the couch, and all eyes were on him.

"So?" Kyle asked skeptically.

The McCormick descendant smiled. "It's fine. We're… getting married." He shrugged.

"About time." Craig muttered, only to feel Tweek nudge him with a scolding look.

Stan nodded, "Congrats, dude."

"I-If you… nngh… hurt her a-again, I'll kill you." Tweek spoke up gently.

Everyone in the room looked over to the paranoid blond in slight surprise. It was weird to hear someone like Tweek issuing that kind of threat. "She means it." Craig nodded, pulling his blond wife closer to him.

"I won't." Kenny promised. "Believe me… I won't."

* * *

**E P I L O G U E**

* * *

Stan opened the door and smiled brightly to see Tweek, Craig and Ash standing on the other side. "Hey!" He greeted, stepping aside and letting them in. "Looking good, Tucker family."

"Thanks." The tall teen nodded with a small smile.

Ten years had gone by. Ash and Kit were both in high school; the Tucker boy was 18, and the Marsh girl was 17. He was wearing a nice black suit, and holding a simple, white corsage in his hand. The proud parents were now in their forties, and still rather content and happy in their lives. Since the past drama, Kenny and Marjorine had gotten married, and had a baby girl. And while breaking up with Marjorine had been hard for Clyde, it turns out he was rebounding after being rejected by Bebe Stevens. Now, however, they had worked things out – and were also married with two boys.

"What's wrong, Tweek?" Stan asked worriedly, when he noticed the blond female was sniffling as tears welled in her eyes.

Craig pulled his wife closer and smirked, while their son rolled his eyes. "She's been crying all night." Ash mumbled, looking a little embarrassed.

"Tweek's just a little emotional." Craig explained, placing a kiss on the blond's temple.

The blond shyly blushed, "T-This just –nngh- reminds me of w-when you took me to prom." Tweek admitted, nestling closer to Craig as she looked at her tall son; who was almost now as tall as his father.

Stan smiled and was about to say something, when Kyle came down the stairs. When she saw Ash standing there, the redhead's eyes also welled up with tears slightly. "Aren't you handsome." She complimented.

"Thanks Mrs. Marsh." He nodded, a small awkward blush touching his cheeks. His eyes lowered beneath his scruffy black hair. Ash wasn't really used to all this attention; he had grown up very much like his father. He was a boy of few words, and had his father's strength and poise… but his mother's compassion. "Uh… is Kit ready?"

Kyle nodded, her smile only broadening. "She's coming down now."

As she finished that sentence, Kit came down the stairs – and smiled when her eyes landed on Ash. He lifted his head and stared at her quietly, trying to hide the slight look of awe gracing his features. Her long red hair was tied into a loose bun on her head; a few curls and tendrils hanging down around her heart shaped face. She was wearing a simple white dress, but in Ash's opinion, it only made her look all the more breathtaking.

"S-She looks beautiful." Tweek stammered, clutching onto Craig tighter as she looked back and forth between the couple.

"You really do." Stan agreed, unable to keep his own proud smile from his lips.

Kit blushed and lowered her eyes as she reached the bottom of the steps. "Thanks."

There was an awkward silence that fell in the room – as both teens looked at their parents embarrassingly.

"Why don't we move to the kitchen?" Kyle suggested, able to take the hint.

Tweek, Craig and Stan nodded – giving their kids another excited smile, before they disappeared into the other room. Pausing, the kids looked at one another. "You, uh… really do look… great…" Ash said, clearing his throat as he walked toward her.

"You too." She smiled. As they stood in front of one another, Kit let out a small breathy laugh. "Sorry about the awkward greeting. My parents have been acting weird all day." She admitted.

Ash smirked as he took her hand, and carefully slid the corsage around her wrist. "Mine too." He said.

Once the corsage was on, he didn't let go of her immediately. Instead, his fingers gently brushed over her wrist before he slipped his hand into her own. Kit blushed and lowered her eyes – but that didn't last; Ash used his other hand to place a finger beneath her chin, and lift her eyes back up to meet his own.

Leaning down, the tall noirette placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Kit slowly closed her eyes and leaned into his broad frame. When they parted from the kiss, Ash's unique blue-hazel mixed eyes looked down into Kit's stunning blue ones.

"You ready?" She asked quietly.

Ash sighed, "Not really." He mumbled. "I hate this shit." The teen admitted with a small smile. "But it would be a shame if I didn't get to show you off to everyone in our class."

"Ditto." Kit smiled, placing another quick peck on his lips. "If it's really boring… we'll just ditch out early. Head to Stark's Pond." She shrugged, resting her hands on his chest.

The noirette quirked a brow, "I get it. You want me to fuck you in that playground again, huh? Under the slide?" He purred.

"You're an asshole." Kit rolled her eyes.

Ash smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips in another kiss, before pulling back and nuzzling his nose against Kit's. "But that's why you love me." His eyes trailed over her face gently.

While Ash had a tendency to not really 'emote' much on his features, Kit had learned to read his eyes. And right now, despite his vacant expression, she could see his warmth for her in his intense, affectionate gaze.

"O-Ok," She cleared her throat, stepping away from him a bit as they entwined their fingers. "We're going now," She called toward the kitchen.

On cue, their parents came back out into the room – still smiling. "Have a good time." Kyle nodded.

"C-Call and –nngh- leave a message if you're going to be late." Tweek added nervously tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Ash nodded and tugged Kit along with him as they headed out the door and toward his car. Their parents followed, standing in the doorway as their kids headed off to their prom. When they were out of earshot, Craig smirked.

"You got my twenty bucks, Marsh?" He asked.

Stan grumbled and handed the bill to Craig. "I _would_ object to this, but… I have to admit… he makes her happy."

"H-He really likes her." Tweek offered gently with a shy smile as she watched them drive off.

Kyle laughed, "We should start saving for the wedding."

"Wedding?" Stan repeated in disbelief. "Come on, they aren't _that_ serious."

Tweek shook her head, "If Ash is –nngh- anything like h-his father… they'll just go to Vegas and we -gah- won't have to s-spend any money."

"If they get married in Vegas, Kit's grounded." Stan grumbled.

Kyle slipped her hand into Stan's and tugged him back inside, "Coffee anyone?"

"GAH! Y-Yes please!" Tweek agreed instantly. "T-This was too much pressure!"

Craig couldn't help but smile, and place a quick kiss on Tweek's lips, before she disappeared into the kitchen with Kyle, while Stan closed the door behind them.


End file.
